Remember Me in the Stars
by EternalLove
Summary: Kagome is forced to live with her aunt and is reduced to the station of a servant in the household. While trying to deal with the heavy hand of her unfair relatives, she finds new romance and experience betrayal at the same time. Cinderella Story
1. Prologue

*I'll only say this once, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi  
  
Remember Me in the Stars  
  
Last Goodbye  
  
It seemed nothing would be the same again. And it wouldn't. Though the day was bright and  
  
warm, it did not reflect upon the mood of the Higurashi household. Kagome stood outside,  
  
sitting by the God tree. Her head was bowed and her body was tense, as if she was anticipating  
  
something.  
  
"Kagome! Your mother wants to talk to you. You should hurry, I don't think she is going to  
  
last long." said the doctor.  
  
She jerked her head up then nodded her head and quickly ran inside her house.  
  
"Mama? Are you ok?" she asked, kneeling by her mother's bed.  
  
Her mother's pale face smiled up at her with glittering eyes. Under the covers, Kagome could  
  
see her mother was shaking from trying to stay alive.  
  
"I-I don't have a lot of time. But I want to say I'm sorry. I won't always be there, but I'll be in  
  
your heart! You will always be in my heart, and I in yours. So don't grieve, be happy, and live  
  
life to the fullest. Even if the world can be cruel, be kind and happy. If you don't think you can  
  
do it, then do it for me, and Souta. Remember!"  
  
Her mother's face spasmed with pain and Kagome clenched her fists. But her lip trembled  
  
while tears ran down her face.  
  
"Mama! No! Wait! Don't go!"  
  
"Remember me in the stars..."  
  
With those last words, her mother laid still. Her eyes closed with a smile still on her face.  
  
*Five Days Later*  
  
It was empty inside and out. The house's belongings were sold, except what was Kagome's  
  
and Souta's, and a few of their mother's things. Kagome's aunt and uncle would come over  
  
today to take their nephews home. Her uncle was from her father's side and was a kind man.  
  
He had decided in taking in Souta and had promised to look after him. Her aunt was her  
  
mother's older sister and had agreed to take Kagome home with her. The siblings would be  
  
seperated for years since her aunt and uncle lived far apart. The day was shared between the  
  
two in silence. With their mother's death striking a hard blow, now they were to be seperated.  
  
It seemed life would not get any better. When the aunt and uncle came, Kagome and Souta  
  
spent a few minutes just hugging each other tightly. With teary eyes and promises of letters,  
  
the two gave their last goodbye to the house and each other. 


	2. An Empty House

An Empty House  
  
Her aunt didn't say a word throughout the long drive. Kagome's feeble attempts at making  
  
polite conversation failed to get her aunt to talk. The tension in the air was uncomfortable  
  
and Kagome could feel hostility from the aunt. Souta. Mama. What's going to happen now?  
When they arrived to the city her aunt lived in, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the sheer  
  
enormity of the city. There were towering office buildings and literally hundreds of people  
  
crammed on the sidewalks. A far call from the small and peaceful town that Kagome had  
  
onced lived in. While it awed her, it also made her feel more alone than ever. With nobody  
  
but an aunt she had never met, Kagome was unsure of how to keep her mother's request.  
  
Mama, how can I be happy without you?  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome looked up and saw huge, looming gates opening in front of the car. A small road lined  
  
with sakura trees led up to an elaborate mansion. It was two stories high and was painted a  
  
dark blue with while linings. The size of the house made Kagome hope for little cousins to play  
  
with. But as the car got closer, she could feel the emptiness of the house. There were no lights,  
  
cheerfully welcoming her, no toys strewn about. Everything was neat, tidy, and empty. When  
  
Kagome got out of the car the door opened, and she once again hoped to see the happy faces  
  
of her family coming out to greet her. But only two butlers came out, and only to greet their  
  
mistress and retrieve Kagome's luggage. She stayed quiet as her aunt led her into the house.  
  
Inside, there was rich furniture, priceless works of art, and more emptiness. A grand  
  
staircase led up to a long hallway with dozens of doors. Her aunt walked to the end of the hall  
  
and opened the last door. Inside was a small, plain white room. There was a bed, a desk, a  
  
reading lamp, and a small closet. Connected to the room was an even tinier bathroom with  
  
just enough room for the toilet, sink, and small bath. It was painted the same plain white as  
  
the room.  
  
"This will be your room. There will be no whining, no exchanging for a bigger room, no  
  
complaining on the furnishings. You should feel gratitude for what we have done for you.  
  
Dinner is in one hour, be downstairs in the dining hall on time."  
  
With that, her aunt closed the door. The butlers had yet to bring all of her things. Maybe the  
  
room will seem more livable when I put all my things in. Sighing, she sat on the bed and  
  
waited for the butlers.  
She walked down the staircase and looked around for the dining hall. Walking around, she felt  
  
nervous around such valuable things. It seemed like insteading of making the house more  
  
beautiful, the valuables made it more cold. Shivering, Kagome finally found the dining hall.  
  
Her aunt and another woman was already sitting in their chairs.  
  
"Kagome, sit down. This is your cousin, Kikyo. She will be going to the same school as you  
  
are."  
  
"Hi Kikyo, I'm Kagome. I'm happy to meet you."  
  
Kikyo didn't say a word, she just looked at her with the same stern eyes as her mother. She  
  
was very beautiful and had the perfect posture. Kagome had been surprised to see her  
  
because the two looked so alike.  
  
"Kagome, we need to make a few rules clear. We cannot afford to have you just living under  
  
our roof, doing nothing at all, while we are paying for your tuition and such. I expect you to  
  
help out with all the household chores here. And after tonight, you will always dine in the  
  
kitchen with the cook Kaede and her assistant Rin. Your schedule will be school from  
  
morning till afternoon. Then you will come directly home and do chores. The hours after you  
  
have done all your chores will be free for you to study. But there will be no changes in this  
  
schedule, understand? And I don't want to hear any complaining, after all I've done to take  
  
you in."  
  
"...Hai."  
  
Dinner was silent, and Kagome ate as fast as she could so she could leave. Politely excusing  
  
herself, she ran up to her room. It's so empty here! How can my aunt be related to Mama?  
  
Mama was always cheerful and kind, while aunt is always so severe. It's already the first  
  
day and I'm hating it! There were no similarities between the two sisters. While her mother  
  
had short black hair with warm brown eyes, her aunt had longer hair with dark brown eyes  
  
that always observed people critically. Both were beautiful, but Kagome felt that her mother  
  
held a warmer beauty than her sister. Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A young girl of 8 walked in with some clothes in her arms. She was so kawaii! She wore a very  
  
plain kimono and had a cheerful smile on her face,  
  
"Hi! I'm Rin! I'm Aunt Kaede's assistant. I just brought your uniforms for you."  
  
"Hi Rin! I'm Kagome. I'm very happy to meet you. I didn't know there were any children in  
  
this house. What are the uniforms for?"  
  
"One is for school, the other one is what you wear when you do chores. It looks like mine but  
  
bigger."  
  
"Ah, arigato Rin! Maybe we can talk sometime?"  
  
"Rin would be so happy! But right now Rin must go, she has to help clean up."  
  
"Ok, bye Rin."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
With a friendly wave, Run bounced out of the room. Kagome took a closer look at her  
  
uniform. One was definitly a school uniform. It had a navy skirt, a long white shirt with a blue  
  
tie, and navy jacket. The other one was as Rin had said. It was like Rin's but bigger. This  
  
confused Kagome. Nani, what is this? I said I would help with chores, but I never said that I  
  
would be a servant! What is going on here??? 


	3. Servant

Servant  
  
Kaogme held the servant clothes in her hand, just thinking. Am I to be a servant here now?  
  
This is ridiculous! I'm family, how could I be a servant? She got up, opened the door, and  
  
walked downstairs. Her aunt was in the living lounging with a glass of wine and a magazine.  
  
"Why did you give me servant clothes? Am I suppose to be a servant now? I'm family!"  
  
"Kagome, I thought we talked about this. I told you I can't afford to have you around the  
  
house doing nothing for your keep. You will join the servants, but you will still remain as a  
  
part of this family."  
  
This is unfair! I said I would help with chores but I never said I would be a servant!"  
  
"Be content with what you have! You ungrateful girl! I did my sister a favor for taking you in,  
  
and the first thing you do is complain!"  
  
"I'm not saying that I'm not thankful for you taking me in. I'm saying that I refuse to be a  
  
servant!"  
  
"This discussion is closed, go up to your room. You have no power over this situation." her  
  
aunt replied. She twirled her wine in the glass.  
  
"Besides, I'm your legal guardian now. Now go, I don't want to see your face right now."  
  
Digusted, Kagome stomped up to her room in fury. A servant! I'm reduced to a servant! This  
  
is so stupid, I can't believe this! Mama!  
  
Kagome stopped in the hallway. Mama's request. How could I have forgotten it already?  
  
But, how can I be happy? Sighing, she trudged to her room when a door opened and Kikyo  
  
stepped out.  
  
"So, you are to be a servant here then?"  
  
"N-...I guess."  
  
"Well, then I want you to clean up this hallway tomorrow, it's getting dusty."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ah, Kagome, in this house, we say yes mistress to your betters." Kikyo gave a hard look.  
  
"Mistress?! Kikyo, I'm your cousin for Kami's sake!"  
  
"I heard what mother said downstairs. Remember, you are living under our roof. We could  
  
throw you out and nobody would know. You are lucky you are better treated than most  
  
servants in this city. Besides, I could spread all over the school what your position in this  
  
house is. Think of what your reputation would be? Especially at the prestigious school we are  
  
going to." Without saying another word, Kikyo turned and went back inside her room.  
  
Kagome was fuming. That...that....argh!! Is this whole family bent on my unhappiness?  
  
Blackmail and threats! How are they ever related to me? Kagome went inside and threw  
  
herself on the bed. Sighing again, she got up and started unpacking her boxes and suitcases.  
  
Unpacking made her feel a little better as she went through childhood treasures and  
  
memories. She wasn't able to save much of her mother's belongings since her aunt refused to  
  
take so many things. But she was able to procure her mother's few jewelry and pictures. Her  
  
mother had few jewels, but what she had was elegant. A few diamond bracelets and pearl  
  
earrings. But what really made Kagome save her mother's jewels was a necklace and earrings  
  
set. They were her grandmother's and was given to her mother from her grandfather before  
  
he died. It was in a flower design with sapphires embedded in it. It was beautiful and was  
  
always Kagome's favorite because of how stunning it look. But now, Kagome loved it even  
  
more because it served as a memory of her mother. The sapphires were the same color as  
  
Kagome's unique eyes. Her mother always let her try on the necklace and had promised that  
  
she would give it to her one day. That one day came too soon and soon Kagome felt tears in  
  
her eyes. No! I won't cry. I have to be strong. Life here won't be easy, but if I keep Mama's  
  
things, I can be strong for her. From now on, I will try my hardest to fulfill Mama's request.  
  
Feeling a little better, Kagome put on her mother's necklace and hid it under her shirt. She  
  
would wear this from now on, the necklace gave her comfort. The earrings couldn't be worn,  
  
but she would treasure them too. Taking the jewelry chest, Kagome looked around the room  
  
for a hiding place. Looking in the bathroom, she found a spot behind the bathtub that nobody  
  
could see. After hiding the box she went back to unpacking. I'll be happy and kind, Mama, I  
  
promise!  
It didn't take long for Kagome to finish unpacking and her room felt more comfortable after  
  
that. Opening a small window Kagome looked up and saw that she could see the stars very  
  
clearly from her window. They were very bright tonight, unusually so, but Kagome didn't  
  
notice. She was fulfilling her mother's wish, trying to be happy and kind while remembering  
  
her in the stars. 


	4. First Day

A New Day  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, it was dawn from the faint light coming outside. In all her 17 years,  
  
she had never overslept. Waking up early at the shrine was a custom and it seemed it followed  
  
her all the way to her new home. Rubbing her eyes she got up and began to take a shower.  
  
Putting on her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform made her feel less  
  
like a servant. She put on her mother's necklace, hiding it under her shirt, and walked  
  
downstairs. Remembering her aunt's rule, she found the kitchen and walked inside. There was  
  
Rin, cutting something and an old woman stirring a pot. The woman was bent with age but she  
  
moved with the grace of a younger woman. The young girl gave a wide smile when she walked  
  
in.  
  
"Ohayo! Hi Rin. And you are Kaede?"  
  
"Ah, so you are the famous Kagome. I've heard much about you."  
  
"Er, famous? I don't think I'm very famous around here. More like dislike to me."  
  
"No, your aunt didn't talk to me about you, your mother did."  
  
"Mama? What did she say to you? How did you know her?"  
  
"One at a time, child, I'm not that young. I have worked for the Konobu's for ages. I knew  
  
your mother when she was a young one. We had kept contact over the years. She told me a  
  
lot about you. You are a miko, am I correct?"  
  
"Miko? No, I didn't have any powers. I did study archery, from my grandfather."  
  
"Well, we shall see about that. But enough talking, come and eat. We will talk more later. The  
  
car will leave in 15 minutes."  
  
Kagome sat at a small table in the corner. The kitchen gave an air of warmth and  
  
contentment. It was the only room in the house that didn't give a feeling of emptiness. She ate  
  
quickly and helped Kaede put the dishes away. Shooing her out the door, Kaede gave a wave  
  
goodbye as Kagome ran for the front door. There was a different car outside, it was sleek and  
  
black and there was a driver already holding the door open for her. Kikyo wasn't inside the  
  
car so Kagome quietly waited for her cousin. Five minutes later Kikyo walked out. When she  
  
saw Kagome was in the car she ignored the back seat and got up in the front. The drive was  
  
short, in fact, the school was only a few blocks from the house. Normally, Kagome would  
  
have walked since it wasn't so far. But it seemed things here were very different. The school  
  
was enormous and she could see other students walking in with the same uniform as her. It  
  
was several stories high. The car stopped in front of the gate. Kikyo got out and was  
  
immediatly surrounded by a group of girls. When Kagome got out everyone turned and  
  
looked at her. A few gasped because the two looked so alike. A little embarrassed Kagome  
  
walked quickly away from Kikyo and her friends. When she walked inside she could see  
  
hundreds of students walking this way and that. Finding the main office looked like it would  
  
take a long time. Some bumped her from behind, making her drop her backpack.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, Kikyo?"  
  
"I'm not Kikyo, I'm her...um...cousin."  
  
The girl who had bumped into her was staring at her much like the other girls had.  
  
"I see! You guys look so alike! I'm sorry, but wow, you guys almost look like twins! I haven't  
  
introduced myself, I'm Sango."  
  
"Kagome. I don't want to be a bother, but could you show me to the office? I'm new here and  
  
this school is so big!"  
  
"No problem, I could show you around. I've been going here for a long time."  
  
"Thank you so much. I've always gone to a small school so this is a big change for me. I don't  
  
know anybody here."  
  
"Well, don't worry, I'll help you feel at home here. Come on, the office is this way."  
  
Sanga took a hallway that was on the left. Most of the students had already gone inside of  
  
their classrooms so the only sound you could hear was the tapping of shoes in the hallway. At  
  
the end of the hallway was a large door with the word Principal Myouga on it. Kagome  
  
expected a tall man to be seated in the leather chair in the room. But was astonished when  
  
she saw the shortest man she had ever seen. He went up to about her waist and had a broad  
  
smile on his face.  
  
"Kagome, I have been expecting you. Sango, you may go now. Ask the secretary to give you a  
  
pass."  
  
Sango bowed and left the room.  
  
"Now, Kagome, I've looked at your records from your old school and it seems that you are a  
  
very intelligent girl. Top of the class! Quite a feat. Because of your grades and the advance  
  
classes you took at your old school, I've decided to place you in senior classes. The only class  
  
you will have with students your age will be P.E and math. Here's your schedule, now any  
  
questions?"  
  
The principal had to stand on his chair to give Kagome her schedule. Kagome scanned down  
  
the list of classes.  
  
"I don't know where any of these classes are, and this school is so big. Do you have...a map  
  
maybe?"  
  
"I already called a student to help you find your classes. He is in most of your classes, except  
  
P.E and math. Ah, I believe he is here."  
  
The door opened and a tall man walked in. He was the most beautiful person Kagome had  
  
ever seen. His looks surpassed some of the girls she knew. Long silver hair tumbled down his  
  
back and he had golden eyes. But the eyes were cold and there was a look of boredom on his  
  
face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome. You will be showing her her classes. She shares most of them  
  
with you. Now, go on you two."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a short stare then walked out. His long legs made Kagome jog to keep  
  
up.  
  
"Ano, could you walk a little slower? Not everybody is as tall as you, you know."  
  
He didn't say anything, but slowed down the tiniest bit.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
He still remained silent. Kagome began to feel that this was how all city people acted. Silent  
  
and cold. No wonder Mama moved to a town. Guess she couldn't handle the coldness  
  
either. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and open the door of a classroom. All the heads of the  
  
class turned. Sesshoumaru walked to a desk in the corner and sat down, leaving Kagome by  
  
the door, blushing from the attention. The teacher motioned her to the front.  
  
"Now, Kikyo"  
  
"I'm not Kikyo, I'm her cousin Kagome."  
  
"Oh? Sorry, now, Kagome, welcome to our class. Everybody? Come now, saw hello to our  
  
new student."  
  
There was a half hearted hello because most of the students were staring at Kagome. What is  
  
wrong with this school? Everybody stares!  
  
"Kagome, you may take a seat next to Miroku. Miroku, raise your hand so Kagome can know  
  
who you are."  
  
A boy a few seats from the front raised his hand. He was rather handsome and had longish  
  
hair that was pulled to a low ponytail. When Kagome sat next to him he stuck out his hand to  
  
greet her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Miroku. You know, you look a lot like"  
  
"Kikyo, yeah, I know. From the looks I've been getting so far, everybody thinks so. Why is it  
  
such a big deal?"  
  
"Well, Kikyo is what most students here refer to as the "Queen" of our school. She pretty much  
  
dominates the male and female population here. Mostly male. She is quite a beauty. So, how  
  
about a date tonight?"  
  
Kagome stared at the boy, he looked dead serious.  
  
"I think I would like to get to know you better before we do anything."  
  
"Oh? Are we going to do something?"  
  
"No! I never said that!"  
  
"Well, you said before we do anything. So what are we doing?"  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the front. She felt someone staring at the  
  
back of her head and when she turned, she was surprised to see Sesshoumary staring at her.  
  
They both stared at each other for a minute then Kagome broke the connection and turned  
  
around again.  
  
Nani, this school is getting weirder and weirder! And it's still morning, what more could  
  
happen? 


	5. Polite Conversation

Polite Conversation  
  
When class ended, Kagome quickly followed Sesshoumaru to their next class. He still  
  
remained silent to her. Kagome had the feeling that he was shrugging her off like some  
  
annoying fly.  
  
"Hey, so, have you gone to school here long?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you like the school at all?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you normally this quiet?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to start some conversation here and all you're doing is ignoring me like some  
  
bug. You could at least be polite!"  
  
"Let's just get this over with, I'll only show where your classes are once. From then on, you're  
  
on your own. Now stop your pointless chatter."  
  
Kagome ran in front of Sesshoumaru and stared at him.  
  
"Are you always this rude and arrogant to people who need your help? Or is this how you  
  
treat the rest of the world?"  
  
"You have no business in how I act."  
  
"Yes I do, you are suppose to be showing me around the school and all I get is the view of  
  
your back! You are so...so...ugh, never mind!"  
  
Kagome stomped away from him. This time showing her back instead of the other way  
  
around. Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on her figure as it angrily walked down the hall. The girl  
  
defied him. The first one in years to do so. All girls before had simply bowed down to his  
  
demands. But her. Her defiance was certainly interesting. It made her...a challenge.  
Kagome stalked down the hall, ignoring the looks everybody was giving her when she  
  
collided into warms arms. She saw silver hair and a frown came to her lips.  
  
"How in the world did you get in front of me?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Looking up, she saw a boy with silver hair much like Sesshoumaru's but rougher. His eyes  
  
were golden too but a shade darker than Sesshoumaru's. He was frowning too.  
  
"Geez Kikyo, you could at least have the decency to say sorry after running into me."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned and saw Miroku walking toward them.  
  
"This is the girl I was talking about, the one who looks like Kikyo."  
  
"Hey, I am right here you know."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You're right, she does loook like Kikyo."  
  
"What did I just say earlier? I'm right here!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her again when he finally noticed that he was still holding her. Blushing,  
  
he pushed her out of his arms.  
  
"So Kagome, why were you storming through the halls? You looked liked you were going to  
  
bulldoze everybody in your path." Miroku asked.  
  
"Eh, uh,well, I was just frustrated, that's all. Sesshoumaru was"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What is it with everybody here?? I get stared at and people keep interrupting me."  
  
"Ignore Inuyasha, he harbors a deep hate for his brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Step-brother, you idiot!"  
  
"Now now Inuyasha, calm down. Just a grammatical mistake. Let Kagome finish."  
  
"Yes! Ok, Sesshoumaru is suppose to show me around but he just keeps quiet and ignores me.  
  
And he wasn't showing me around at all. Then he said he was only going to show me around  
  
once in this huge school. So we got in a little argument and I walked off."  
  
"You argued with THE Sesshoumaru?" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, why do you sound so surprise?"  
  
"A girl has never argued with Sesshoumaru before, and if a guy ever had, well, let's just say we  
  
never see him again."  
  
"Oh. Things around here are very different."  
  
"Well, since Sesshoumaru won't give you a tour, how about I give you one?"  
  
Miroku was standing near Kagome and put an arm around her waist.  
  
*caress*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Miroku grabbed his cheek where Kagome had slapped him. She was breathing hard and had a  
  
deep blush on her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as if this sort of thing happened everyday.  
  
Suddenly, the hall went quiet. Everybody moved from the middle of the hallway. Kagome  
  
could hear the silence of the hallway and turned. Walking down the hallway with her  
  
entourage of friends was Kikyo. Walking by, she gave a dirty look to Kagome and gave her the  
  
cold shoulder. What was that for? So much for family relations! I guess she doesn't want to  
  
associate with me in school. When Kikyo left, the hallway became noisy again, with the  
  
slamming of lockers and pattering of feet as students raced to their next class. The bell rang  
  
and only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku remained in the hall.  
  
"Can I ask you guys a favor?"  
  
"What?" they both said.  
  
"Could you show me where World History is?" 


	6. Apology

Apology  
  
It turned out both boys had the class with her so they showed her the way. What puzzled  
  
Kagome was how in the world that Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha, out of hundreds of  
  
students, manage to share most of the classes on her schedule. When she walked into the  
  
classroom she could see many pairs of eyes stare at her. One that stood out the most was the  
  
sun gold eyes of Sesshoumaru. He stared at her with a look that Kagome couldn't quite figure  
  
out. Ignoring him, she walked to the front of the class while the teacher introduced her. She  
  
was given an empty seat by a window. Luckily it was a few seats from Sesshoumaru, so she  
  
wouldn't be bothered by him.  
  
The teacher's voice droned on, talking about the history of Africa. Her old school had already  
  
gone over that subject so Kagome lazily looked outside the window. Thinking about her  
  
arguement with Sesshoumaru, she remembered her mother's request. I guess he was right  
  
after all, it's not really my business to butt into how he acts. Maybe I should apologize. I  
  
wonder if he will actually accept it. Might as well try, I'm beginning to feel a little guilty.  
  
Yelling at people on my first day, I'm better than that. If Mama was here, she would scold  
  
me. She gave a small nod to herself, as if to assure herself it was the right thing to do. She  
  
would apologize after class ended. The teacher began pointing at the maps, Kagome gave a  
  
small yawn and observed the school grounds from the window.  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome waited outside the door for Sesshoumaru to walk out. When he  
  
did she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Come to yell at me some more?"  
  
Blushing, she shook her head.  
  
"I came to apologize. You were right when you said I had no business in how you feel. I'm also  
  
sorry for yelling at you. It was rude of me." Kagome gave a slight bow and took off after  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku. Little did she know, she had left a young man thoroughly confused.  
The rest of Kagome's classes went on smoothly, a few stares and a few glares (mostly Kikyo's  
  
crowd). She was almost getting used to it. So what if I look like Kikyo? She thought as she got  
  
another group of stares. Luckily it was her last class and Sango was in it. It turned out Sango  
  
was in a lot of advanced classes like Kagome, but wasn't too good in math. Kagome, happy to  
  
have a female friend other than Miroku and Inuyasha, felt the day didn't go too bad. When the  
  
last bell rang, she wondered how she was to get home. Is the car going to pick up me and  
  
Kikyo again? When she walked out the building she head someone shouting behind her.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!"  
  
When Kagome turned, she was surprised to see Inuyasha running to her.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted me to show you around the school instead of  
  
Sesshoumaru? I don't think he's up to the job."  
  
"Well, he did say that after today he wouldn't show me around. So, yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Ok.." he stood, just looking at the ground.  
  
"Um, I have to go and catch my ride. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome quickly walked to the gate and saw the car waiting for her. Kikyo wasn't inside  
  
though. Kagome made polite talk with the driver while they waited for Kikyo. Twenty minutes  
  
later, she finally showed up. She took her time as she walked to the car with her friends. She  
  
waved to her friends as she, again, got in the front of the car. They drove in silence. When the  
  
car reached the house, both silently got out. When Kagome was going to her room, Kikyo  
  
stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, I told you yesterday, I need you to clean up the hallway. Do it right now."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo in disbelief. Is she kidding me? I actually have to clean the  
  
hallway?  
  
"Remember what we talked about yesterday. Now do it. I want the floor vacuumed ,  
  
all the paintings' frame to be very neatly polished, and while you're at it, polish the stair rails  
  
too."  
  
Kagome had no choice, if Kikyo spread the fact that she had to work as a servant in her  
  
house, then she wouldn't have any friends. With nobody to talk to, Kagome knew she wouldn't  
  
make it through the year. She nodded her head.  
  
"Do you have a bad memory? I also said yesterday that you are to call me mistress. You need  
  
to learn how to talk to your betters."  
  
"Hai...mistress."  
  
When Kikyo turned back to her room, Kagome stared daggers at her back. 


	7. A Normal Life

A Normal Life  
  
Kagome fumed as she vacuumed the hallway. Kaede had shook her head when she saw  
  
Kagome in the outfit of a servant. The old baba didn't say anything and just gave Kagome the  
  
vacuum. What a sight she made, a young woman in a plain kimono with a rag tied in her hair.  
  
She looked the part of the servant. But if you looked closely at her eyes, you could see the fire  
  
and determination that you wouldn't find in most servants. All the vacuuming and polishing  
  
took only two hours, but Kagome's hands and back hurt from it all. I wonder if I'll ever get  
  
use to this. A whole year of playing servant. How did I get into this mess? I never did  
  
anything to Kikyo or my aunt. Why do they harbor such hate towards me? I never did  
  
anything to them. Wiping her hand on her sweaty forhead, Kagome surveyed her job and  
  
pronounced it done. She trudged to her room where she took a quick shower. When she went  
  
down to the kitchen for dinner she saw Rin and Kaede already sitting down. The three  
  
chattered amicably while eating. Rin as usual was dominating the conversation. With her  
  
vibrant energy, Kagome laughed and cheered up. Kaede however was quiet. When Rin went  
  
out to play Kaede asked to talk to Kagome. Sitting down at her place on the table, Kagome  
  
looked up to Kaede with questioning eyes.  
  
"So you are one of us now."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What did your aunt say?"  
  
"She told me I needed to earn my keep around here."  
  
Kaede gave a big snort.  
  
"That woman has plenty of money on her own, even without her husband working."  
  
"Aunt has a husband? How come I haven't seen him yet? Or is he like her too?"  
  
"No no, your uncle is a different person from those two. He was a very kind man, but over the  
  
years, he came home less and less because of your aunt. I don't think you will see him much  
  
while you're here. His job is quite far away. He deals with international business so he is out of  
  
the country often."  
  
"Oh, but doesn't Kikyo miss her father?"  
  
"That girl? The only thing she would miss is money. I'm sorry, child, for how you are treated  
  
here. You deserve better."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kagome decided not to tell about the blackmailing or her mother's request. She would keep  
  
those to herself. Wishing Kaede good night, Kagome went upstairs to her room to work on  
  
homework. Despite how prestigious the school was the only difficulty she had in her  
  
homework was math. When she finished she opened her window. There were clouds out but  
  
the moon illuminated the few stars Kagome could see. She closed the window after a few  
  
minutes, turned the lights off, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
The next day Inuyasha met her at the front of the school building. He showed her around,  
  
explaining everything well. While listening to Inuyasha go on about the gardens Kagome  
  
thought of how different the two brothers were. Almost look the same, but Inuyasha is more  
  
gruff while Sesshoumaru is cold.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She dropped out of her daze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're at the gardens, pretty nice isn't?"  
  
Kagome looked forward and gasped. It was the size of a park! There were cherry trees  
  
everywhere long with a few benches here and there with multitudes of flowers. Paths went  
  
here and there. But with the blossoms blooming, it made the gardens seem romantic.  
  
"Sugoi! Inuyasha, this is great."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she gaped at the garden. How can such little things  
  
make her happy? This garden isn't much. Kikyo would never make a fuss over a garden.  
  
Jewelry, maybe. They're so different, but they look a lot alike.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, come on, class is gonna start soon."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Kagome walked ahead while Inuyasha thought more of the mysteries of Kagome.  
Summer turned into fall when Kagome finally got used to her hectic schedule. She became  
  
good friends with many people at school after they overcame the fact that she looked like  
  
Kikyo. But her closest friends were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kikyo still remained  
  
herself, though now she was going out with some new guy called Naraku. Sesshoumaru didn't  
  
talk often to Kagome, in fact, not since Kagome had apologized. Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
became closer and closer. The two were rarely seen apart, but Inuyasha never talked a lot  
  
about himself. Finally, on a sunny day, Inuyasha asked Kagome out and they officially began  
  
a relationship. But nobody at the school ever figured out who Kagome really was. But on the  
  
day that Inuyasha and Kagome became a couple, a chain of events started that would bring a  
  
certain girl much sorrow. 


	8. Cold

Cold  
  
Kagome felt her life was finally going smoothly. She was in a great relationship with Inuyasha,  
  
her aunt was out of the house often, and Kikyo was always with her new boyfriend, Naraku, so  
  
she didn't give a lot of orders. But something in her gut told her it wouldn't last long. During  
  
her time in the house Kagome began to learn more about her miko powers from Kaede. The  
  
old baba was not who she appeared to be. With Kaede's help, Kagome learned more about  
  
being miko. But Kaede said she was puzzled at the power that laid dormant in Kagome. She  
  
said that Kagome had a very powerful and very pure aura, and that was all that the baba  
  
would tell her.  
Kagome was dusting the living room when Kikyo walked in. Ever the ice queen, she looked at  
  
Kagome when she passed and turned up her nose. Kagome put down her duster, feeling  
  
confused. That's odd, Kikyo never comes home this early. She is always with Naraku till  
  
evening. Wonder what happened? Kagome found out the next day from the rumours flitting  
  
around the school.  
  
"Sango, whats wrong, why is everybody whispering and talking about Naraku?"  
  
"Hi Kagome, well, it turns out that Naraku was dealing out this new drug to a lot of people and  
  
he got caught. So he was transfered to another city."  
  
"Wow, so Kikyo doesn't have a boyfriend anymore?"  
  
"Yeah. But you can bet she is already looking for a replacement."  
  
Inuyasha finally arrived and put an arm around Kagome's shoulder. They three were chatting  
  
about the rumours when Kagome felt someone staring at her back. Turning around, she saw  
  
Kikyo with...a jealious look on her face? Nani? What's wrong with her? Kagome was still  
  
frowning as she and Inuyasha walked to their class.  
  
When lunchtime came, she noticed Kikyo and Inuyasha talking. Kikyo was touching Inuyasha  
  
a lot and he looked a little uncomfortable about it. Puzzled, Kagome sat down by Sango.  
  
"Sango, why is Kikyo talking to Inuyasha? She never talks to him."  
  
"Er, Kagome-chan. Um, never mind. Maybe it's about class or something."  
  
Taking one last look, Kagome nodded her head. She felt worried, what was Kikyo up to?  
Inuyasha never came to eat with Kagome at lunch. And she didn't see much of him the rest of  
  
the day. After school ended she waited at the front of the building, like she always did for  
  
Inuyasha. But still, he never came. After waiting for a while, Kagome gave up and went to her  
  
car. The driver and her had struck up a friendship after Kikyo had stopped taking the car,  
  
since Naraku always picked her up. Today, instead of making conversation, she sat, just  
  
thinking. Where was Inuyasha? I barely saw him today, except in class, and even then, he  
  
didn't really talk to me. Something is wrong. Did it have to do with Kikyo? Maybe not...  
  
Always looking for the best in people, Kagome tried to push thoughts of Kikyo away.  
  
The next day, Kagome looked for Inuyasha and saw him waiting in the front of the building.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Where were you all day yesterday? I waited after school but you never came."  
  
"Something came up, I'm sorry. Come on, class is going to start soon. I'll walk you to it."  
  
Thinking things were normal again, Kagome grabbed his hand and didn't notice how weak the  
  
grip was. During class times, Kagome tried to talk to Inuyasha, but it felt like his heart wasn't  
  
into it. Kagome still ignored her gut feeling and tried to act as if things were normal. But they  
  
weren't. Day by day, Inuyasha seem to drift further. And Kikyo seem to be especially  
  
vindictive, which wasn't helping at all. Kagome found herself getting more and more tired  
  
every evening from the multitude of chores from Kikyo. She never failed to look at the stars  
  
at night, and the longing for her mother grew even stronger. During school time, Kagome  
  
fingered her mother's necklace often, as if drawing strength from it. But Kagome kept her  
  
trust in Inuyasha, still keeping her mother's request. While winter got colder, so did her  
  
relationship. She felt like everything was slipping through her hands and she had no clue why.  
  
*sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up!* 


	9. Suspicions

Suspicions  
  
Sango could feel her friend's distress. And it was making her angry. She wasn't sure what  
  
Inuyasha was up to these days, but it wasn't spent with his girlfriend. She debated with  
  
herself, whether or not she should tell Kagome her suspicions. The girl didn't even have a clue  
  
of Inuyasha's past. But she still continued to be there for him. Kagome was one of the most  
  
kind hearted people she had ever met. And to see her worrying over Inuyasha filled her with  
  
guilt. Should she tell? Or not? Either way, it would bring sadness. And that was the last thing  
  
Sango wanted to do for her best friend. But she has to know...  
Kagome walked with her head slightly bowed in the hallway when she ran into someone.  
  
Looking up, she stared into Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Has anybody told you what a unique color your eyes are?"  
  
"Ah, a few times."  
  
"They are...quite beautiful."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you feeling alright? You don't seem to be yourself. If you'll excuse me, I  
  
have a class."  
  
Kagome walked past him. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome. He had paid her a  
  
compliment, and she barely batted an eye. Most girls would have swooned. I need to try  
  
harder. This is the perfect time. With Inuyasha hanging around with Kikyo, I can carry out  
  
my plan with ease. She's the perfect challenge. A smirk on his face, Sesshoumaru devised a  
  
plan to overcome his challenge.  
  
"Kagome-chan, sit over here!"  
  
Kagome spotted her friend and sat down at the table. Thankfully Miroku was in sick today so  
  
it would be a quiet lunch. As for Inuyasha, he wasn't around, as usual. Looking down at her  
  
lunch, Kagome didn't feel very hungry.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you need to eat."  
  
"I haven't been very hungry lately."  
  
She needed to tell Kagome, now. She needs to hear this.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about Inuyasha."  
  
"Did something happen??"  
  
"Well, something that happened a while ago. Just listen. A year ago, Inuyasha and Kikyo used  
  
to go out with eachother. They were close to each other and everybody could tell that  
  
Inuyasha was really in love with her. She went to Europe over the summer and when she  
  
came back she broke up with Inuyasha in a very nasty way. He never really got over the  
  
relationship. Then you came along and he was back to his normal self, like how he was when  
  
he went out with Kikyo. Now all of a sudden Kikyo is taking on a sudden interest and Inuyasha  
  
isn't around much. I think something is going on between them. Kagome, I don't want to see  
  
you get hurt!"  
  
Kagome tried to process the information while the suspicions she had pushed down arose.  
  
Inuyasha never told me he was in love with Kikyo. Kagome stared down at her plate.  
  
"Kagome-chan, please don't be angry, but, I think the reason Inuyasha went out with you was  
  
because......because you looked like Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looked up in shock. But then, her face changed into one of sorrow and  
  
understanding. After a long pause, she finally spoke.  
  
"I-I believe you Sango-chan. I guess I kind of knew this from the start, but I denied it all. Do  
  
you really think Inuyasha liked me because I looked like Kikyo?"  
  
"It's what I suspect. And if it's true, I'm going to hit Inuyasha so hard, he won't know what hit  
  
him!"  
  
"No, don't do that. I'll handle it. I guess I should start listening to my suspicions. Thank you  
  
for telling me this Sango. I need to go and talk to Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome left her table and walked out with Sango looking worried.  
When she got home, she sank to the ground with her head in her hands. After she had walked  
  
out, she went to the office and explained to Principal Myouga that she wasn't feeling well. He  
  
didn't ask her any questions and let her go home. So it comes to this? Inuyasha, please make  
  
my suspicions wrong. Please...please...please. Mama, I need you more than ever now.  
  
What am I going to do? What am I going to say? I can't ask straight out what he is doing  
  
with Kikyo. I need to talk to someone! Then Kagome lifted her head, Kaede! Kaede would  
  
help. The old woman was wise and understanding. Kagome bound down the stairs and into  
  
the kitchen. Rin was out running an errand so Kaede was alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? You're home very early, are you sick?"  
  
"Something terrible happened at school today."  
  
Kagome spilled all of it. To what had happened in the beginning, to her suspicions. Kaede  
  
carefully listened while Kagome talked.  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't know how I am going to talk to him now."  
  
"First things first. You need to talk to him, in person. Pick a place that's secluded so nobody  
  
will bother you. Then ask him what's happening. You must do this, you can't let something  
  
like this just slide by."  
  
"I need to think this through, but I'll take your advice. I'll call him after school and ask him to  
  
meet me in the school garden."  
  
Kagome got up and hugged the woman tightly. Little did they know, someone was  
  
eavesdropping in their conversation. 


	10. Truth

Truth  
  
Her hands trembled when she picked up the phone. She put the phone down. I- I can't do  
  
this. I'm too scared! but...I have to know. Determined, Kagome picked up the phone again  
  
and dialed Inuyasha number. Someone picked up and Kagome asked for Inuyasha. When he  
  
picked up the phone, Kagome's hands shook even harder.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Kagome."  
  
"Oh...Kagome, hi. Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Can we meet somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything right now."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at the school gardens in half an hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up and Kagome slowly put the phone down. Her heart ached, even though she wasn't  
  
suppose to meet Inuyasha for half an hour. She wiped moisture from her eyes as she sped  
  
through her chores. She needed to finish her chores before they meet. 25 minutes later  
  
Kagome was in the car, driving to the school. Her hands fiddled with her shirt in her  
  
nervousness. When the car stopped in front of the gates, Kagome stayed in her seat, unsure of  
  
what she was doing.  
  
"Kagome? Do you want me to wait for you here?"  
  
"It's ok, Mr. Seyaiku, I don't know how long this is going to take. I'll walk home when I'm  
  
done."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry."  
  
Kagome slowly got out of the car and waved to the driver as he drove away. Taking a deep  
  
breath Kagome walked to the gardens. She forgot to be more specific to where they were  
  
going to meet, so when she didn't see Inuyasha in front of the gardens, she went down one of  
  
the paths to look for him. Because of winter all the cherry blossoms were gone. But with the  
  
snow draped on the trees, it looked like a winter wonderland. A grove of trees came in view  
  
and Kagome could see someone there. Well, it's time to find out. She walked apprehensibly to  
  
the grove when she froze in her tracks. There wasn't one person there, but two. And they  
  
were locked in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha....and Kikyo.  
She looked at the two in silence for a few more minutes and turned back. She took a random  
  
path and came to a small clearing with a bench in it. She sat down and tried to breathe. She  
  
couldn't think and she couldn't see. Tears ran down her face, turning into ice from the cold.  
  
Her chest hurt and the pain wouldn't go away. It felt like a knife that drove straight through  
  
her heart. Inuyasha and Kikyo. How could you, Inuyasha? How could you?!!!!!!  
Sobbing quietly, she brought her knees to head and buried her face in her arms. After a while,  
  
she began to feel numb and the sobbing stopped. But her heart still ached, it still screamed  
  
with a pain that was new. An hour passed, then two. It got darker and darker and Kagome  
  
waited. She waited for Inuyasha to find her. He said he would meet her. He never came. But  
  
then, who cares anymore? She had been living a lie for weeks, and in one day the truth  
  
slapped her in the face. She buried her face in her arms again and stayed like that for a while.  
  
Then she heard someone walking down the path, jerking her head up she saw silver hair. And  
  
golden eyes that pierced her soul. Sesshoumaru......  
She turned her head away. Of all the people to catch her crying, it had to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
More tears fell, what a way to end a day. He sat down next to her on the bench. The two  
  
remained wordless. And to Kagome's surprise, it was Sesshoumaru who broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you here? It's cold out, you should be inside."  
  
Kagome sniffed.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Your lips are blue and your face is white. You are going to freeze if you stay any longer."  
  
"I'm not cold."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and took her hand. He hid his shock at how cold her hands  
  
were. They felt like ice. How long had she been out here? And why is she so sad? Pulling her  
  
down the path they came to the front of the gate where an expensive car was parked.  
  
Sesshoumaru put her in the passenger seat and closed the door. Getting to the other side he  
  
turned on the ignition and drove to an unknown destination. Kagome didn't say anything, she  
  
just looked at her hands. When the car stopped, she looked up and saw a large mansion. It  
  
was easily three times bigger than her aunt's house. It looked like a palace and was decorated  
  
like one too. Sesshoumaru led her into the house and into what looked like a living room.  
  
There was a roaring fire and he sat Kagome down in front of it, then left the room. A thousand  
  
needles were pricking Kagome's skin. But in a few minutes, she felt the warmth wash over her.  
  
When Sesshoumaru came back, he had a thick blanket in one hand and a mug of hot tea in the  
  
other. He covered Kagome with the blanket and offered her the tea. She took it gratefully and  
  
stared into the fire.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why were you crying?"  
  
"Because-because....why do you care?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
Kagome took a deep sigh. Might as well tell him, I don't think I care right now.  
  
"I was going to meet Inuyasha in the gardens to talk to him about something. When I got  
  
there I found Kikyo and him kissing. I waited for him to find me, he never came. I put my  
  
trust in him."  
  
Kagome could feel tears again and clenched her fists.  
  
"How could he?" she whispered. "How could he?"  
  
She put her hands to her face and began to sob again.  
Sesshoumaru felt powerless, the torrent of tears coming from Kagome was bothering him. He  
  
felt like he had to do something. But what? Then, he put an arm around Kagome and hugged  
  
her to his chest. She buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out. Sesshoumaru  
  
gently stroked her head and whispered words of comfort. Her sobs grew quieter and fewer  
  
and she stopped crying altogether. Wiping her face with her hands, she gave a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, for your comfort. Could you take me home, please?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the door as it closed. She had been quiet during the ride home. She  
  
didn't comment on his embrace at all or the reason why he was at the park. That idiot of a  
  
brother has done it again. Can he get any stupider? Sesshoumaru drove home with a lot of  
  
things on his mind.  
Kagome slowly walked to her room and sat on the bed. It overwhelmed her, everything about  
  
today overwhelmed her. She walked to her window and opened it up. Looking up at the clear  
  
sky, she could see thousands of stars. Staring at them for a while, she grew calm at the sight of  
  
the familiar sky.  
  
"Mama, where are you?" 


	11. Courage

Courage  
  
When she woke up, everything crashed. Sleep had been bliss, erasing her memory of  
  
everything that had happened. But waking up made her remember. It made her remember  
  
everything. She knew what she had to do. She had thought of it last night while gazing at the  
  
stars. But the real question was, would she have the courage and strength to do it?  
Sesshoumaru walked by the gates and saw Kagome and Kikyo coming out of the car. Kikyo  
  
gave one of her annoying flirtacious smiles at the handsome man. But Kagome walked  
  
straight on with determination in her steps, and a hint of fear in her eyes. She was thinking so  
  
hard that she passed by him without a glance. Sesshoumaru walked quickly to catch up with  
  
her. Gently grabbing her arm, he stopped her. Kagome turned around and looked surprised  
  
when she saw Sesshoumaru grabbing onto her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows pressed together.  
  
"What are you up to? You've been asking me that a lot lately."  
  
"Can't a person care for you?" he added that with his most sincere smile. But she saw through  
  
it.  
  
"You're up to something. I have to go, I have to settle something."  
  
"What are you going to do that makes you scared?'  
  
She looked startled, and the fear in her eyes increased.  
  
"I need to take care of something."  
  
"It has to do with my brother, doesn't? What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I-I have to go."  
  
Pulling free from his grasp, Kagome ran into the school. Leaving two people staring at her.  
  
One in thought, one in anger.  
She was going to wait till after school. Not only would most people already be home, but she  
  
would be able to catch him before he went to other....appointments. She was going to do it.  
  
She had to. During her classes, she didn't pay any attention. Only Sesshoumaru, Sango, and  
  
Miroku noticed how preoccupied she was. Miroku asked what was wrong during history and  
  
Kagome politely said nothing. When lunch came, Sango asked her how she was feeling and  
  
what had happened. Kagome gave her promises to tell her later. When the last bell rang, her  
  
beating heart was so loud Kagome felt that everybody could hear it. When she found  
  
Inuyasha, she asked to talk to him. He followed her to the gardens and Kagome led him to the  
  
same grove of trees as yesterday. His eyes flickered nervousness. She took a deep breath,  
  
taking strength from her mother's necklace.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Kagome?"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
~sorry for the super short chapter everybody! I'll make up! I promise! 


	12. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Sesshoumaru saw two figures in a grove of trees. He recognized his brother and Kagome.  
  
They were facing each other and Sesshoumaru could see that old tracks in the snow showed  
  
that two people had been here previously. He deducted that this must have been where  
  
Kagome caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Sneaking around and eavesdropping was not to his  
  
style, but he was curious to know what Kagome was going to. Scream and yell at Inuyasha  
  
perhaps? He looked on, hiding from behind a tree.  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha was quiet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I for"  
  
"No, try again."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't give me false excuses, try again."  
  
"I was la"  
  
"No, try again."  
  
With each pitiful excuse Inuyasha was making, Kagome's voice came out louder and stronger.  
  
"Did you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I did. What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Then where were you? And don't lie, it won't make a difference."  
  
"I was waiting for you!"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything for a minute, then spoke.  
  
"So was I."  
  
She turned around and walked away. She knew if she stayed any longer she would start to cry  
  
again. She was sick and tired of crying and worrying over Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Go back to the grove of trees, Inuyasha, and think of what happened there. And don't say  
  
you don't know, because I do."  
  
She walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone.  
Kagome felt terrible, she didn't mean to sound so cold. But the words just came out of her  
  
mouth. *Maybe I should go and apologize? No...I can't. The damage is already done. Maybe  
  
we can still be friends.* Kagome ran into someone.  
  
"Ah, comen. Sesshoumaru? Were you following me?"  
  
"Of course, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Not now, I have too much on my mind. Ja ne."  
  
Before he could say another word she ran off to her car.  
  
She sat in the car, waiting for Kikyo. Kikyo had now extended her daily time to get to the car  
  
by ten minutes. Crossing her arms, she stared out the window. Looking out she saw Kikyo  
  
going into the gardens. *Why is she going there?* A few minutes later she came out with  
  
Inuyasha. Kikyo was smiling at Inuyasha, touching him here and there, all the while,  
  
Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. He felt someone stare at him and when he looked at the car,  
  
he went rigid. A silent sigh went out of her lips and she turned her head from the window. *I  
  
can do it, I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm going to be strong.* She sneaked a  
  
quick peek outside and saw Inuyasha trying to walk towards the car. Kikyo stopped him, and  
  
after a few words Inuyasha turned and left. Kikyo walked to the car with a smug smile on her  
  
face. All the way home, Kikyo kept that smug smile on her face. When they reached the hall  
  
Kikyo stopped before going into her room.  
  
"So, I heard you and Inuyasha have broken up?"  
  
"And who told you that?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Yes, I broke up with him." *Well, I didn't say it word for word, but I pretty much did.*  
  
"Good, he's mine anyway. Keep your hands off of him, or else."  
  
She slammed the door in Kagome's face. She wasn't hurt by her words, she had gotten use to  
  
the way she spoke to her. But what bothered her was how quickly Kikyo found out. It had  
  
been only about 15 minutes since they had broken up. Nobody else was in the garden. Did  
  
Inuyasha tell Kikyo? How did she figure it out so quickly? Kagome rubbed her head with her  
  
hands, there were so many confusing things happening. Sesshoumaru being nice, Kikyo being  
  
sly, Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. It made her yearn for the normal life she had with her family  
  
back at the shrine. Thinking of the shrine made her wonder what had happened to it. It was  
  
willed to her by her mother and her aunt couldn't do anything to it without Kagome's  
  
permission. *Probably rotting. I miss home so much right now.* Kagome got up and changed  
  
into her servant uniform and went downstairs to Kaede.  
  
"Hi Kaede. What are my chores for today?"  
  
"Your aunt didn't give you anything today, she is off on a vacation. Go on, I'll call you if I need  
  
help with anything. You'll have a free week, go and enjoy it. Don't worry about me  
  
here."  
  
Kagome gave Kaede a hug and bound to her room. Slipping into warm clothes, she went on a  
  
walk. There was a nearby park that had a lake in it. Because of the cold, many people were  
  
inside, so Kagome found the solitude she needed. She sat on the dead grass by the pond.  
  
*Wow, I haven't had a free day to do as I please for a long time. It feels strange. The house is  
  
driving me nuts with aunt and Kikyo both bossing me around all day. I'm going to be 18 in a  
  
few months. What am I going to do with the rest of my life? What if aunt keeps me at the house  
  
forever? I'll be an adult when I'm 18, so that means I won't need a gaurdian. But...knowing my  
  
aunt, she'll try to keep me a servant in her house for as long as she can. Maybe I can get a job,  
  
if I start now, I might have enough money to at least take a train out of here and live on my  
  
own for a while.* Kagome gave a small grin at her plan, at least she had something to look  
  
forward to. Her 18th birthday. Then she would leave this place forever. Nobody was going to  
  
stop her, not even if she had to sneak out. Lifted a little by her idea, she got up and walked on  
  
one of the paths in the park. Hands in her pockets, she looked around while she walked. With  
  
the lack of free time in her hands, Kagome had never really looked closely at the park. It was  
  
huge and extended for a mile all around. Because of winter the trees were bare and snow was  
  
everywhere. But with a happier spirit than she had had for weeks, Kagome enjoyed a pleasant  
  
hour to herself.  
"Tadaima!" Kagome called from the door.  
  
"Rin ran to Kagome, giving her a hug.  
  
"Kagome, your uncle wants to see you in the library."  
  
"My uncle?"  
  
"Hurry, he's been waiting for you."  
  
Kagome straightened her clothing and headed to the library. Inside she saw a handsome, but  
  
weathered man sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He stood up when he saw Kagome and to  
  
her surprise, gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Kagome, I have heard a lot of good things about you. I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot. I  
  
just got back from a trip to Europe, I'll be leaving soon on a long trip to China. I just wanted  
  
to see you before I went. My, you have growned up a lot. I recieved only pictures from your  
  
mother, but I can see you have grown so beautifully!" he beamed.  
  
Kagome blushed at his compliment. *He's so nice. Why did he marry my aunt?*  
  
"I don't have much time, but I just wanted to see you and give you this." he opened his wallet  
  
and pulled out $300. He pressed it into her hand despite her protests.  
  
"I know how life is like in this house. Save this up! I would give you more, but it's all I have in  
  
my wallet right now. Use it well. I don't think I'll be here to see your graduation, so think of it  
  
as a graduation and birthday gift. Now, good bye Kagome. And good luck." He hugged her  
  
again and kissed her forehead. Giving her one last look he walked out the library. Kagome  
  
looked at the money in her hand. She could use this money to help her get out of here. Things  
  
were coming into place. If she got a job, she would have enough to leave and survive on the  
  
money till she got another job in a far away city. She silently thanked her uncle.  
It was night, her evening chores were done, her homework finished. Just some quiet time for  
  
Kagome and her stars. Looking up, she smiled.  
  
"Mama, look, I'm doing what you told me. I was strong today when I talked to Inuyasha. I  
  
didn't cry. And things are finally coming together. I know what to do now. All I have to do is  
  
bear this house till school is over." Touching her necklace, she prayed to her mother; asking  
  
her for strength to endure the months ahead. 


	13. Father

Father  
  
He stared down at his father. He was sleeping peacefully, one of the few times Sesshoumaru  
  
had seen. He wouldn't last long, he knew it. With the disease eating him up inside, he wouldn't  
  
last for more than a month. But he tried to keep that small flicker of hope alive in him. It was  
  
the only thing he had hoped for in life, his father to stay alive. But despite his flame of hope,  
  
deep down, he knew that his father wouldn't last. He had been growing weaker every day  
  
since Inuyasha's mother had died. He grinded his teeth. He was powerless, his strength or his  
  
intelligence could not figure out this problem. There was no cure for his father's illness. And  
  
for the few moments in his life, he let down his guard. And underneath that mask he kept on  
  
all day, was not the face of a powerful and arrogant man. But a son who was worried for his  
  
beloved father. Hospitals sickened him, a reminder that his own father was dying in one of  
  
them. He stopped by every day to see if there were any improvements, and every day he was  
  
disappointed. He got up from the chair he was sitting and quietly walked to his father's bed.  
  
Touching his hand gently, he whispered unheard words to his father.  
  
"Please, get better. Just try, for me. Please."  
  
He knew his words were not heard. But, still, the flicker of hope tried to prevail over his  
  
doubt. Slipping into his mask again, he walked out of the hospital.  
Kagome looked up from scrubbing the dishes to see Kikyo gloating at her from the kitchen  
  
entry.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
Kagome's jaw gave a jerk.  
  
"Yes mistress?"  
  
"I'm going out for a while. I want you to clean my room, top to bottom. Get it done before I'm  
  
back."  
  
"When will you be coming back?"  
  
"After dinner, that should be plenty of time. But I expect my room to be perfect. Now, what  
  
do you say?"  
  
"Yes...mistress."  
  
Giving a small smile of triumph, Kikyo walked away. Kagome's jaw gave another jerk before  
  
she went back to washing the dishes. When she finished, she tied her long black hair with a bit  
  
of cloth. She walked upstairs and went into Kikyo's room for the first time. It was ten times  
  
bigger than Kagome's pitiful excuse for a room. It was expensively furnished, velvet drapes,  
  
European couches, ornate glass chandeliers. It was a room full of taste. But there were more  
  
rooms. In fact there was a sitting room, a large bedroom, an exquisitely done bathroom, and  
  
a large walk-in closet. Kagome's mouth dropped. Her aunt had been going on about Kagome  
  
having to work her keep. And here was Kikyo, doing absolutely nothing, with a mini  
  
apartment of her own. Tears of anger came to her eyes, but she blinked them away. *This  
  
will not affect me, it won't. No matter what my aunt or Kikyo do, I will not stoop to their level.  
  
I'm better than them, I refuse to be bitter*  
  
It took her several hours to finish cleaning Kikyo's room. It seemed like she had purposely  
  
messed up her room so that Kagome could clean it. She plopped down in her chair in the  
  
kitchen. Kaede had already had dinner set out and had been waiting for Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late, you shouldn't have waited for me."  
  
"Now now, we have only been waiting for a minute or two. Eat. I can see Kikyo has been a  
  
little more demanding than usual lately."  
  
Kagome hungrily ate.  
  
"Yes, she made me clean up her room. It is so big! And my aunt keeps complaining how costly  
  
I am. And I am powerless to say anything."  
  
"You'll have to be patient, till you're 18."  
  
Kagome looked up from her food. Kaede had figured it out too? She was a wise one, maybe  
  
she could help Kagome put her plan into action. She had just recently gotten a job at a  
  
bookstore. She had talked to the owner and told her that she would work for only a week, but  
  
would work for long hours. After a little changes here and there, her new boss agreed to the  
  
arrangements. She had started to chant a sort of mantra whenever Kikyo decided to ridicule  
  
her. *I'm going to get out of here soon. I'm going to get out of here soon* and Kikyo's voice  
  
would drone out. When she finished she went up to her room to study. With her servant  
  
clothes still on she tackled her homework. But it grew late and soon her head was on her  
  
books, asleep. A star in the sky twinkled a little brighter than the others and the clouds were  
  
pushed away, like a hand had sweeped them across. Revealing one of the most clear and  
  
starry nights of the winter. 


	14. Friends

Friends  
  
Inuyasha hadn't talked to her for days. He would look at her a few times during class and  
  
Kagome would try to give him a bright smile. Finally, he got the courage to talk to her. She  
  
was walking to lunch when he stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, about what?"  
  
He pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door.  
  
"Are-are we still a couple?"  
  
She gave a sigh.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought I had made it clear a few days ago. No, we aren't. If that's all, I'll be  
  
going." Kagome gave him a smile and started to walk to the door. But he stopped her again.  
  
"Wait, why exactly are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I picked our meeting place for a special reason Inuyasha. I thought you would have figure it  
  
out. But I guess you didn't. I know what happened there. I don't think I need to say anything  
  
more. But, we will still remain friends, neh?"  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine with it, really. I mean, you loved her before right? Why not again? Love  
  
doesn't die so easily. But I'm sure we can still be friends."  
  
Kagome pulled away before he could say anything else and walked out of the classroom.  
  
*I did love Kikyo, once. But I loved you too, just as much*  
Kagome sat down at the table by Sango. She had already told her everything that had  
  
happened.  
  
"What took you so long, Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha wanted to talk to me."  
  
"That bas"  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha and I will still be friends."  
  
"I don't understand why, Kagome, after what he did!"  
  
"Someone once told me to be kind even if the world was cruel. It's good advice, don't you  
  
think?"  
  
"Kagome, you are too good sometimes. If it was me" Sango punched her hand for effect.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, want to come over to my house today?"  
  
"Ah, I can't, I have to go to work."  
  
"Work? Your aunt is rich, why do you need a job?"  
  
"Just an after school thing. I don't really want to be home when Kikyo is, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for trying to stay away from Kikyo. It's hard to believe you  
  
two are cousins. You guys are so different."  
  
"Trust me, I don't really think of her as a cousin anymore. Maybe an acquaintance."  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Then can you come over tomorrow? It's a weekend so there is no school."  
  
"I'll call you later today to see if I can."  
  
"Ok. Oh, here comes Miroku."  
  
Miroku walked to the table and wrapped his arms around Sango. They had just recently been  
  
going out with eachother. And Kagome's body thankfully remained untouched from his  
  
hands. Kagome looked at them almost enviously. Picking up her lunch, she said bye to her  
  
friends and walked to the library. When she walked inside it was empty. Giving a sigh of relief  
  
she walked to the history section and picked out some books for homework. While she was  
  
passing some shelves she noticed Sesshoumaru in an aisle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a library, think about it."  
  
"Eh, you're right. So what are you looking up?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
*What's wrong with him? He was pretty friendly lately. I knew it wouldn't last for long.*  
  
"Fine, I can see you aren't in a good mood today."  
  
Kagome clenched her books and sat at a table. She absorbed herself into her studies and  
  
never noticed when Sesshoumaru walked out of the library.  
When Kagome arrived home Kikyo ordered her to clean up the sitting room downstairs.  
  
While scrubbing the statue, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she was surprised  
  
to see Sango there. Kikyo called to ask who it was and Kagome shouted back that it was no  
  
one. She pushed Sango outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you go home after school and thought you didn't have to go to your job yet. So I came  
  
to visit. Why are you dressed as a servant?"  
  
Kagome sank to the steps and sat down.  
  
"Kagome, why are you dressed like a servant?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Sango sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm your best friend, tell me."  
  
"When I first moved here my aunt told me that I had to earn my keep or else I can't stay here.  
  
I don't have any other relatives living near here, so I didn't have much of a choice. Kikyo is  
  
blackmailing me too, she said she is going to spread all over the school who I am if I didn't.  
  
Sango, please, don't tell anybody!"  
  
"Kagome! This is against the law! They can't do this! You should go to a lawyer!"  
  
"No, I can't. My aunt has friends everywhere, she was most likely friends with the judge who  
  
appointed her my guardian. I can't do anything, and if I do, life for me will get worse. Please,  
  
promise me you won't tell anybody!"  
  
"But this is so unfair!"  
  
"Sango! Please! Life is hard enough for me, if you tell, it will get worse!"  
  
"Fine, I promise. But this is so infuriating, why don't you come live with me?"  
  
"My aunt is my guardian, she would never let me leave. She enjoys me being her servant."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I was keeping it a secret, because....I didn't think you would like me anymore if I was some  
  
lowly servant."  
  
"What are you talking about? I would never abandon you! We are best friends, remember?  
  
Now I can try to help you as much as I can. That's what friends are for."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Sango. I have to go and finish cleaning before I have to go to my job. But I'll see you  
  
tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Sango walked to her car and drove off. When Kagome went inside, she saw Kikyo at the foot of  
  
the stairs.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"I thought I heard a girl's voice out there."  
  
"Just some lady selling stuff."  
  
Kikyo gave a suspicious look.  
  
"Get back to work."  
  
Kagome sighed and went back to scrubbing the statue. At least she had someone to share her  
  
secrets with now. 


	15. Promises

Promises  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room, same time as always. And expecting the same results. But he  
  
was astonished when he saw his father sitting up and wide awake.  
  
"Father! Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. It has been a while since I've seen your face. Have I been sleeping for that  
  
long?"  
  
His father's voice was as he remembered it, strong and proud. Nothing had changed.  
  
"Are you recovering?"  
  
"No, my time is going to end soon. The minutes are ticking away, my son, and I just wanted to  
  
talk to you."  
  
"Save your breath for the energy you need, father. You can overcome this!"  
  
"No, not even the strongest man could battle this illness. You will be graduating soon, top of  
  
your class, no doubt?"  
  
"Yes. But"  
  
His father stopped him with a hand.  
  
"Just let me talk. I left almost everything to you, but I want you to promise me some things."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Take care of your brother. I know you do not like him, but look out for him. He is not as  
  
strong or as wise as you. He will need your help in the future."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away.  
  
"Take care of him Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"I know you do not intend to marry for a long time. But I want to keep our family name  
  
strong. At least try to pick a fiancee, someone who is your equal. And live life to it's fullest! I  
  
have only begun to understand that there were so many things I have not done. I do not want  
  
that to happen to you. Will you promise me?"  
  
"Yes, but you do not have any hope to live?"  
  
"I've been dying a little every day and I've finally reached the end. But as long as I can have  
  
pride in such fine sons, I know that I've lived a full life."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his father's hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Don't leave, not now."  
  
His father smiled.  
  
"Would you let your father suffer?"  
  
"Would you let your son?"  
  
He laid back against his pillows. Inuyasha opened the door and when he saw his father awake  
  
he rushed to the bed.  
  
"Dad! You're awake!"  
  
"Inuyasha. Now that I have my two sons with me, I can die in peace."  
  
"Dying? Dad, don't die!"  
  
"I'm not dying this second, but I can feel it pressing close. Just stay with me tonight, I don't  
  
think I'll last to see the morning."  
  
Both sons nodded in agreement. They stayed at their father's side till dawn, when he  
  
peacefully died in his sleep with the morning rays on his face.  
Kagome looked at the empty seat in the corner. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been gone  
  
for several days. Had something happened?  
The funeral was private and quiet, with a light rain falling, as if to signify the sorrowful event.  
  
When they let down his father's coffin, Sesshoumaru stood, oblivious to everything except  
  
the coffin. Inuyasha's face was ashen and his lips were tight. When the funeral was over  
  
Sesshoumaru was the last to leave. Standing before his father's new grave, he looked at the  
  
engraved tombstone.  
  
"Your promises I'll keep, father. But we'll meet again, eventually."  
  
He walked away leaving only one thing behind, a lone tear that was quickly washed away by  
  
the falling rain. 


	16. Understanding

Understanding  
  
When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru in class the next day she walked to his desk to say hello.  
  
"Hi, I haven't seen you around for a long time. Were you sick?"  
  
"No, stop nosing around."  
  
"I'm not! I'm just asking politely."  
  
"Well, stop asking."  
  
"Do you need any help catching up?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his face to her.  
  
"I don't need any of your help."  
  
"Just trying to be nice."  
  
Kagome walked back to her desk, a battle lost. *Geez, he came back even worse than before.  
  
All I was doing was trying to be helpful. What happened to him? ...He does look a little sad.*  
  
When Sesshoumaru had turned his face, she saw a quick glimmer of sadness. *Did something  
  
bad happen?* Kagome turned her attention to class when her teacher walked in. When noon  
  
came she decided to have lunch in solitary and found a quiet place in the school gardens. The  
  
day was beautiful, sunny, and with spring here the trees were gaining back their natural green  
  
color. Sitting in the shade under a tree, Kagome enjoyed a peaceful lunch. Which was soon  
  
shattered when she saw Sesshoumaru walking down the path toward her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"....."  
  
"Would you like to sit down?"  
  
To her shock he took a seat next to her, leaning against the tree. She finished her lunch in  
  
silence and when she was done she leaned back and looked up at the sky. Moments passed  
  
and neither talked. Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Why do you keep wanting to know?"  
  
"Just curious, I didn't see you or Inuyasha around so I thought something might have  
  
happened."  
  
"Caring about your ex again?"  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. *Is he really apologizing?*  
  
"I was worried about both of you, not just Inuyasha. Did something happen?"  
  
"My.....my father died a few days ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome could find no words. Nothing she would say would help, she knew.  
  
"Do you pity me now?"  
  
"No.....I understand."  
  
"How can you understand? You assume just like any other person."  
  
"I do understand, my mother died too, about half a year ago. Why do you think I moved  
  
here? A place where I knew nobody? If I had a choice, I would rather live alone in a house of  
  
memories, then live with family I've never met."  
  
This time Sesshoumaru had no words.  
  
"So do you pity me me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were assuming, you know. Just because you lost someone doesn't mean everybody  
  
won't be able to understand how you feel. Some of us lost someone we love too."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer her and moments passed while silently sat.  
  
"You're not the only one who feels alone. Just remember that there are others out there who  
  
are lonely too. Whether they are someone you hate or not."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Oh? You sure fooled me."  
  
"You are just annoying."  
  
"Annoying huh? Well, I guess it can't be helped. There always be people who like you, and  
  
people who don't like you."  
  
"You are not angry."  
  
"Why should I be? At being called annoying? I've had worse names, but being angry at  
  
someone won't help. People say a little kindness goes a long way, despite the conditions.  
  
What can you achieve with anger? Other than self-contentment? People will get hurt from it.  
  
Being kind means tolerance."  
  
"Why are you arguing with me?"  
  
"I'm not, I'm just stating a point. And why can't I argue with you?"  
  
"Most girls are too taken with me to go against my thoughts."  
  
"You really think a lot of yourself."  
  
"Are you calling me arrogant?"  
  
"Yes. You think too much of yourself."  
  
Sesshoumaru moved from his spot and kneeled in front of Kagome, bending close to her face.  
  
"You don't think much of me?" he breathed. He caught her with his hypnotizing eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"No, I don't. Have a nice day."  
  
She pushed him away, got up, and walked away. Sesshoumaru got up with a small smile on his  
  
face, his first in days. *This girl, she argues with me, pushes me, and calls me arrogant. She is  
  
different from the reserved girls who giggle and stare. Someone to get to know and  
  
understand....* 


	17. Plot

Plot  
  
Kagome wiped her forehead with her hands. Her aunt, after coming back from her vacation,  
  
was very vindictive. She had Kagome polish the entire china collection. Which was over 100  
  
plates, dishes, etc. She was starting to walk up the stairs when she heard her aunt and Kikyo  
  
talking. She quietly moved closer to the sitting room and listened carefully.  
  
"Kikyo, dear, have you heard the news about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father?"  
  
"What, did he buy another new corporation?"  
  
"No, he died, honey!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"What mother?"  
  
"Their father left them quite a tidy sum after he died."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"He left Inuyasha enough to cover his finances. But to Sesshoumaru, he left him the bulk of his  
  
riches and his whole business! Darling, do you know what that means? Sesshoumaru is one of  
  
the richest men in Japan now. He owns half the city!"  
  
"What's your point mother?"  
  
"Well, why don't you drop that Inuyasha and settle for Sesshoumaru? Think about it, your  
  
future would be settled if you marry him. You and I will simply be swimming in money."  
  
"Hm, well, I was getting bored of Inuyasha anyway. Sesshoumaru is much more handsome  
  
than Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes yes! And with all that money, why, he'll be the most eligible bachelor in the city! A nice  
  
catch, why, if I was only a few years younger, I'd go for him myself."  
  
"That's digusting. Very well, I'll start turning my attention toward him. Shouldn't be too hard,  
  
all the guys at school simply fall at my feet."  
  
Kagome stopped listening and walked to her room. She couldn't believe it. His father had just  
  
recently died and instead of treasuring his memory, they are plotting to get his money! Her  
  
relatives really couldn't get any lower than this! *They are so greedy and selfish! They have  
  
enough money already! I should tell Sesshoumaru this, I gotta warn him!*  
  
"Kikyo dear, so how was Kagome acting while I was gone?"  
  
"She was stubborn, but I taught her a few lessons. That slut, I've heard tons of guys talking  
  
about her. I bet she gets around!"  
  
"Really? I'm not surprised, her mother was quite the same in school, did you know? Your  
  
father and I were madly in love but she kept butting in and trying to take him away with her  
  
womanly wiles. Honestly. But luckily your father saw through her charades and married me  
  
instead. Like mother, like daughter, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, that spoiled brat needs to know her place around here."  
  
"After all we've done for her! So, you will carry through the plan?"  
  
"I'll start tomorrow by dumping Inuyasha. Maybe his brother can give me comfort..."  
  
Both snickered and started to talk about clothes and jewels.  
  
  
  
The next day Kagome came to class and walked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hi, can we talk later today?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need to, is there a time you prefer?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Ok, how about the school gardens?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome went to her seat, feeling a little relieved. After pushing him away, she thought he  
  
wouldn't speak to her at all. *But....how should I tell him? I can't just say straight out that  
  
Kikyo is plotting to marry him and take his money. Maybe Sango can give me some ideas.*  
  
Later on, during P.E, Kagome confronted Sango about her idea. But Kagome didn't look  
  
around when telling Sango and never noticed that Kikyo was eavesdropping. Putting their  
  
heads together, Kagome decided to warn Sesshoumaru that people might be after his money,  
  
instead of pointing fingers. When lunchtime came she arrived at the same spot as yesterday  
  
and waited. When Sesshoumaru came they stood facing eachother.  
  
"Well? What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Um, this is sort of hard to say. I just wanted to warn"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo popped out of the bushes and rushed over to him.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to talk to you about something really  
  
important."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. *What is she doing here?* Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's angry  
  
eyes at Kikyo and gave an all-knowing smile.  
  
"Kagome, we can talk later, can't we? Kikyo's sounds very important."  
  
"Yeah....I guess."  
  
But her words went unheard as Kikyo whisked Sesshoumaru down the path. Leaving Kagome  
  
very angry and very confused. Later on in the day, whenever she tried to talk to him Kikyo  
  
would pop out of nowhere and take Sesshoumaru away. By the end of school, Kagome was  
  
feeling very foolish trying to talk to Sesshoumaru. He kept ignoring her and wouldn't listen.  
  
*Oh, who cares about him anyway!* Kagome stopped walking. *That was mean of me.  
  
Nobody deserves to be swindled by Kikyo. He is just being so frustrating right now! I look like  
  
a fool for trying to keep talking to him. What is Kikyo up to this time? Last time she was like  
  
this, she was...... the past is the past Kagome, put it behind you.* Kagome walked to the car,  
  
and sat down inside. The driver told her that Kikyo had gone over to Sesshoumaru's house so  
  
they wouldn't have to wait today. While he was driving home, Kagome thought about Kikyo.  
  
*Kikyo doesn't......doesn't know what I was going to tell Sesshoumaru, right? Did she? But how  
  
could she have known? Is that why she keeps following Sesshoumaru, keeping him from  
  
talking to me? But how could she have known? If she does, I have to stop her!* 


	18. Rain

Rain  
  
Kagome woke up the next day with a fiery determination. When she came to her class she  
  
marched to Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
"You and I have to talk, without any interruptions!"  
  
"Well, I must say, so many people have been vying for my attention that I must have  
  
forgotten you."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, it's something important. Can we meet at lunch today in the gardens?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't bring Kikyo."  
  
"I wasn't thinking of it. Jealious?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Without saying another word Kagome walked back to her desk. When lunch came she walked  
  
to the gardens. The sky was clouding up and it looked like it might rain any second. Shivering,  
  
she waited. She waited, and waited, and waited. And when lunch was almost over, she gave  
  
up. Fuming, she stomped to class. She glared at Sesshoumaru and was surprised when he  
  
glared back at her with the same amount of anger. She turned her head from him and tried to  
  
focus on the lesson. But confusion and disappointment filled her head, leaving room for  
  
nothing else. It began to pour near the end of the last period of class. The rain was coming  
  
down so hard it was hard to see anything far away. When she ran to the gate she found no car  
  
waiting for her. She ran back to the school building and waited by the front door for Kikyo.  
  
When twenty minutes passed by she asked some people walking out where she was. They  
  
remarked that she had left earlier. Kagome's hands dropped and she sat on the steps. *Did  
  
Kikyo leave early on purpose? Maybe the car will come back for me. But....it would already  
  
be here, we don't live that far away.* She sat on the steps for several minutes, unaware of eyes  
  
that stared at her. Finally she got up and with a deep breath walked out in the rain. Luckily  
  
she didn't live too far so it would be a ten minute walk at the most. But the rain was coming  
  
down so hard that by the time she reached the gate she was soaked to the skin. With a cold  
  
wind blowing every now and then, her body was beginning to feel numb. A car honked at her,  
  
turning around she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru's car right behind her. She peered  
  
through the windshield, it was him alright, and he was motioning her into the car. She ran to  
  
the car and opened the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in."  
  
"But I'm soaked to the skin"  
  
"Get in."  
  
She hopped into the car, still shivering. Sesshoumaru reached over and turned on his heater  
  
high.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm dripping everywhere."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
He put his car into gear and started driving to her house.  
  
"Why didn't you meet me in the gardens?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I was waiting for you at the history classroom."  
  
"I asked to talk in the gardens! I waited there all the way till the end of lunch!"  
  
"Kikyo told me that you said it would rain any second and that we would meet in the history  
  
classroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*She made us angry at eachother on purpose! How much more damage can she do?*  
  
"Um, it must have been my mistake. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't lie, you were just as angry at me. Kikyo must have told a lie, as usual."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, Kikyo did tell a lie but for some reason she couldn't find the  
  
heart to blab to the whole world about her deceit.  
  
"Why were you walking in the rain anyways. Don't you have a driver?"  
  
"Ah, he is off visiting his family so someone else drove us to school. I guess he forgot about  
  
me, he is new."  
  
"Wouldn't Kikyo have told him about you?"  
  
"Well.....uh...."  
  
"Forget it, I can see you two dislike each other."  
  
"No, no, it's not like that."  
  
*Why in the world am I defending her??*  
  
"Will you stop lying?"  
  
Kagome gave up and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Get dry once you get home, you'll most likely catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He stopped at her front door, she thanked him one more time and ran to the house. When she  
  
stepped into the entrance hall she carefully walked to the kitchen to Kaede.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing so wet? Get out of those clothes right now! Rin, go to her room  
  
and find some dry clothes and a big towel."  
  
Rin gave a grin and ran upstairs. Kaede led Kagome to the sink to squeeze out the water in her  
  
hair and clothes.  
  
"Child, you will catch your death of cold. Come on, take off those wet clothes, I'll clean them  
  
for you."  
  
Gratefully, Kagome took off her school uniform and dried herself off with the towel Rin gave  
  
her. She was going upstairs to her room in her towel when Kikyo stopped her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru dropped you off in his car."  
  
"Yeah, and you left me in the rain!"  
  
"So? You were taking too much time so I told the driver to leave."  
  
"I always wait for you whenever I get to the car early!"  
  
"You don't matter. Anyways, I want you to scrub the entrance hall floor by hand. It's made of  
  
marble and needs very delicate cleaning."  
  
"The entrance hall? Are you kidding me? It's huge! How am I suppose to finish it by tonight?"  
  
"By starting right now, you got it all dirty by dripping on it. It's only right that you clean up  
  
after yourself. Now what do you say?"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Good, get to work. You don't have much time."  
  
Kagome glared at Kikyo retreating back and sighed. She couldn't take a shower right now, she  
  
would have to take one later. Tying her hair up, she put on her servant clothes and got to  
  
work on the hall floor. It was midnight by the time she was done and her hands ached so  
  
much it was hard to wash her hair. When she was done she flopped on her bed, not bothering  
  
to cover herself with a blanket, and went immediatly to sleep. It was still cloudy that night  
  
and not a star shined through. 


	19. Sick

Sick  
  
Kagome could feel someone shaking her and she tried to push the hands away. The hands  
  
shook her again and she opened her eyes to Kaede's face.  
  
"Child, are you sick?"  
  
"Wha-what time is it?"  
  
"7:30."  
  
"7:30??"  
  
Kagome jumped up and fell the the floor, dizzy. Kaede helped her up.  
  
"You're sick, you should stay in today."  
  
"I can't, if I miss a day of class I'll have a lot of things to make up. Oh no! I haven't even finish  
  
my homework!"  
  
"You're cheeks are red from fever and you're dizzy. You are sick so you should stay in today.  
  
You won't be able to concentrate in school."  
  
Kagome slowly got up this time, being careful not to rush herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede, can I just take some medicene? I have to hurry or else Kikyo will leave  
  
without me."  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
Kaede gave up, knowing Kagome was too stubborn.  
  
"I'll have some ready downstairs. You better hurry, Kikyo got up early for once today."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and walked to her bathroom. By the time she was done Kaede was  
  
waiting at the foot of the stairs with a steaming mug in her hand. Kagome took the mug and  
  
drank it down, trying to ignore the nasty taste of herbs. Muttering a quick thank you, she ran  
  
outside and made it in the car before Kikyo could tell the driver to leave. The running had left  
  
her dizzy and she held on to her seat to stop the world from spinning. When they arrived at  
  
school Kikyo quickly went out to join her friends. The driver stopped her for a moment to  
  
give her an umbrella.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday to pick you up. Mistress said to leave and not come back.  
  
Here, take an umbrella, just in case. The mistress has been very tense lately."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand. Thank you."  
  
Kagome stepped out of the car and walked towards the building. Just getting there was taking  
  
effort, her energy was low and her body felt so heavy. Trudging along she finally made it to  
  
her locker and got out the books she needed. When she sat down in her desk in class she held  
  
her head in her hands. Everything was spinning again. *Maybe I should have taken Kaede's  
  
advice, but, I can't miss school. I already forgot to do homework. If I stay on top, a college  
  
might give me a scholarship* Rubbing her head, Kagome tried to pay attention in class. By  
  
the time the bell rang her body felt like lead and her head was aching. It felt like hundreds of  
  
hammers were hitting inside her head. When she made it to the door, she could feel her legs  
  
give out and her eyes closed to sweet oblivion.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome fell and hurried to her side, worry etched in his face. He saw that  
  
her cheeks were bright red and when he touched them, they were burning. He picked her up  
  
with his arms and walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares of students. When he was  
  
outside he opened his car door and carefully put her in the front seat. Driving quickly, he  
  
rushed to the hospital. Her body was too hot, and judging from her labored breathing, she  
  
was very sick. *How could she have gotten sick so soon? I told her to change out of her  
  
clothes* What he didn't know was that she was working for hours scrubbing a floor when she  
  
should have been laying down in a warm bed. When he got in he called his personal doctor  
  
and waited for him to treat her. After an hour the doctor finally allowed Sesshoumaru to  
  
come in.  
  
"She has a severe cold and her body is mentally and physically exhausted. Combined  
  
together, she will recover very, very slowly. I brought her temperature down but I'll have to  
  
check up on her every now and then. She just needs some rest, a lot of it actually."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room and saw Kagome sleeping. He moved closer to observe her  
  
face. Her labored breathing had lessened but the doctor was right. She looked exhausted and  
  
was shivering. He called the nurse for another blanket and tucked her in tightly with it. Taking  
  
out his cellphone he called the school to make up excuses for both of them. The principal  
  
accepted them with no furthur questions. Now all that was left was to wait for her to wake up.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up to a harsh bright light. Groaning she tried to get up. A hand pushed her  
  
gently down.  
  
"Lay down, it's not good for you to get up so soon."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You fell unconscious at the end of class."  
  
"Oh. Am, am I very sick?"  
  
"Yes, did you change out of your clothes like I told you to yesterday?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Then why did you get sick so quickly."  
  
"I guess I was just really tired that day, maybe I catch cold easily. Oh, school!"  
  
"Don't worry, I already called with excuses."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About noon."  
  
"Have you been here this whole time?"  
  
"No, just checked up every now and then." Sesshoumaru lied. He in fact hadn't left her side.  
  
"Thank you. I don't mean to be a burden."  
  
"I don't need your thanks."  
  
Hurt, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Could you wake me when it's 4?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have something I need to do."  
  
"It can wait." But his words didn't reach her ears because she had fallen asleep. Brushing away  
  
a strand of hair, he dared to touch her cheeks. It was still a little hot, but better than before.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, taking up his vigil again. 


	20. Atonement

Atonement  
  
Souta glanced up at the sun, shading his eyes. It was about springtime and the weather was  
  
beautiful. But he couldn't enjoy it fully, knowing he and his sister were far apart. His uncle,  
  
noticing his troubled look, put his arm around the boy who had become much like a son and  
  
asked if he was alright. Souta gave a reassuring smile and replied that he was fine. His uncle in  
  
many ways was the father he never had. He almost felt tempted to call him father, to savor  
  
the feeling of being accepted. *Sister, I miss you. Life here isn't enough without you* Souta  
  
turned his head away, he could only imagine how she was right now. He had received letters  
  
but every time he read them, he felt as if Kagome was leaving something important out. He  
  
clenched his fists, why couldn't his aunt have taken them both in? He had no complaints in  
  
living with his uncle and his cousins. But.....to be with his sister, life could be almost  
  
complete. He had seen the harsh, calculating look his aunt had worn that day. But Kagome  
  
gave no protests in her letters on living with such a cold person. Sighing, he took his baby  
  
cousin's hand and walked with the rest of his family. Wishing to meet again wouldn't help. But  
  
hope; maybe hoping to see his sister might sustain him.  
  
  
  
Kagome eyes fluttered and noticed the room was dark. Panicked, she sat up and look around.  
  
Someone was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She saw glints of silver hair in the darkness.  
  
*Sesshoumaru?* The figure stirred and woke up. He got up and turned on the light, blinding  
  
Kagome for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that is was not  
  
Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you were sick, so, I, uh, just came to check up on you."  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"He left after I came."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Kagome, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't make me sick Inuyasha"  
  
"I meant with Kikyo."  
  
"People don't mean to do a lot of things. The only thing is that they realize it after they've  
  
done it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome stared into his eyes and could see the sincerity in his words.  
  
"I know, and I understand. You don't have to apologize."  
  
"How can you still be nice to a jerk like me? After what I've done, god, I still feel terrible. You  
  
should be angry, and you have every right to be!"  
  
"I'm not angry. At first, I was hurt, then angry, and then, just sad. I've given up on anger a  
  
long time ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To understand everything.....is to forgive everything."  
  
"You understand?"  
  
"You loved Kikyo before me, and love does not die easily. Sometimes a person has to lose in  
  
order to make another happy."  
  
"I loved you too."  
  
"I know. But you will always remember your first love."  
  
"I've given up on Kikyo. I finally saw the person she really is. Cold- hearted, emotionless, and  
  
cruel. But she wasn't always like that, she was warmer before."  
  
He gave a deep sigh and sat down in the chair.  
  
"People change."  
  
"But why is it always for the worse?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but things happen that can cause changes."  
  
"Either way, I know I don't love Kikyo anymore. I love the ghost of the person she was year  
  
ago, not who she is now."  
  
"Are we friends?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I already told you a while ago that we were."  
  
Inuyasha's face looked relieved.  
  
"So we are friends. No matter what happens, I still want us to be friends."  
  
Kagome smiled but then faltered.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's around dinner time. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Kagome struggled to get up but Inuyasha pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? You're still sick!"  
  
"My aunt, I didn't tell her where I am. She is going to be so an-anxious to know where I am."  
  
"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru already called her and told her where you were."  
  
"She...she isn't angry?"  
  
"No, why would she be? She said that you were to remain at the hospital till you were better."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kagome laid back against her pillows.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry."  
  
"You should eat though, you will need the energy. Hospital food is always terrible, I'll go out  
  
and get you something. Anything you prefer?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"I guess it doesn't really matter. Just something light, I don't have much of an appetite."  
  
"I'll be back in around 15 minutes. And Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For forgiving. 


	21. Rivals

Rivals  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. Time had gone past slower than a snail, and he was being held  
  
up by a marriage meeting. Pathetic, he thought, as he looked at the mother hoping for a marriage  
  
for her daughter. His secretary had called him for an important matter, but something like this?  
  
He would have to better inform his secretary in the future to not set up meetings such as these.  
  
After the mother had finished talking, she looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No. Jaken, you may lead her out."  
  
"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, my daughter really is lovely and she would be perfect!"  
  
"Jaken."  
  
With a no nonsense face, Jaken led the woman to the door, intrusting a servant to show her the  
  
way out.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"In the future, I will not tolerate meetings with mothers hoping for a marriage."  
  
"Ah, but sire, your father asked me to help pick you a fiance."  
  
"Jaken, you are fortunate to have remained in our service for so long. Do not let your luck end  
  
now."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and took his coat from a servant.  
  
"Ano, where are you going sir?"  
  
"You do not need to be informed about my whereabouts."  
  
He left the room with a stuttering Jaken. Driving his car to the hospital and looked at his clock. It  
  
was quite late at night, but he felt he had to check up on Kagome. When he opened her door he  
  
could hear the sound of two people gently breathing. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he  
  
could see Kagome in her bed sleeping. And in a chair by the bed, his hated brother. *When had  
  
he come here?* Glaring at his brother's sleeping form he quietly crept to Kaogme's bed. Her face  
  
was almost angelic, though, from touching her cheeks, she was starting to feel hot again.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't turn, knowing that his brother was cautiously watching him.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Instinct and observation. Since when have you shown any care for a girl?"  
  
"Why do you care."  
  
"I love her, and I won't stand to see you hurt her in any way."  
  
"Love? She is a challenge, brother, merely a challenge. And what of Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo is something of the past, and it looks like she is hanging onto your arm these days,  
  
brother." He spat the word brother out in vehemence.  
  
"Jealious?"  
  
"No, I have no reason to be. Kikyo is all yours, but leave Kagome alone."  
  
"As elder brother, don't you think it is only right that I get the first pick?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his chair and stood in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You do love her, don't you? Why don't you just admit it, instead of skirting around the  
  
question."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously in the dark.  
  
"As I said before, she is a challenge."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"So much heat over a girl, Inuyasha?"  
  
"She means a lot to me, so leave her alone."  
  
"You can try to keep me away, but remember, Kagome won't trust you as much. Ever since that  
  
despicable act in the gardens during winter, she is still wary of you."  
  
"You're wrong, she forgave me of what I've done and we are friends."  
  
"Ah, my little brother, still as ignorant and naive as ever. Deep down inside, she knows she still  
  
can't fully trust you. Seeing as how easily you were induced away from her by Kikyo. We'll see  
  
who the victor of this battle will be."  
  
Sesshoumaru brushed passed his brother and walked out the hallway. Before leaving, he talked  
  
to his doctor into checking up on Kagome again because of her hot cheeks. Inuyasha sat back in  
  
his chair and watched Kagome sleeping. He knew his brother was expressing some feelings for  
  
Kagome, and it made him uncomfortable. He denies it, of course, but Sesshoumaru showing  
  
concern over a girl was making Inuyasha aware of all the times he had seen the two near each  
  
other. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand and got up. He walked to Kagome's bed and  
  
touched her cheek the same place that Sesshoumaru had touched, as if to wipe it away. He  
  
walked out the door and headed for home. When the door had closed Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
*What was that all about? Sesshoumaru in love with me? No way, impossible. I don't think that  
  
guy has a sensitive bone in his body. So he thinks I'm a challenge? Is that why he had been so  
  
nice to me? Am I really just a challenge to him? Mou, what am I talking about? I sound like I  
  
care!* Kagome turned to her side and stared at the blank wall. *Sesshoumaru is right though, I  
  
still can't fully trust Inuyasha. If Kikyo can take him away, she can probably do it again. I can't  
  
trust him, even if I want to* Why is love complicated? Better yet, why was her relationship  
  
between the two brothers complicated? One had stepped on her heart, the other was trying to  
  
play with it. A merry-go-round of feelings in Kagome head made her want to scream out the  
  
frustration. Something slipped out of her hospital shirt and when she looked down she saw her  
  
mother's necklace. She threw off her covers and slowly walked to the window. When she opened  
  
the curtains she could see the lights of the city. Looking up at the dark sky, Kagome could see  
  
faint stars that were faded out by the city lights. She sat down by the edge of the window and put  
  
her feet up on it. Staring down she could see couples going hand in hand past the shops.  
  
Loneliness bit down on her heart and she shivered. She got up, picked up a blanket, and went  
  
back to her seat by the window. Huddled in the blanket she tried to push feelings of confusion  
  
and loneliness away. But it only made her more aware of how much she missed her family.  
  
Grandfather, Souta, Mama. The happy and content life she had had felt like it was millions of  
  
miles away. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on dim images of her lost family.  
  
Holding on to her mother's necklace she finally went to sleep. 


	22. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home  
It took Kagome two more days in the hospital before they let her go. She had spent most of her  
  
time doing homework and playing cards with Inuyasha. He came over every day after school to let  
  
her know what happened in her classes, to give her work from the teachers, and to keep her  
  
company. She could feel a little bit of her trust in Inuyasha coming back each day. But there was  
  
always that nagging voice inside her head that told her to never trust Inuyasha completely. And  
  
that voice was usually right. Surpringly, Sesshoumaru did not visit again. She received a bouquet  
  
of an assortment of flowers from Sango. And a bouquet of red roses from Miroku. Inuyasha had  
  
scowled when Miroku had brought it in and Kagome almost giggled, but she hid it under her  
  
blanket. He almost growled when he saw several delivery men coming in with flowers from boys  
  
in school. Kagome's eyebrow lifted every time she saw flowers coming in. She had never realized  
  
so many people liked her (though they were mainly boys). To her disappointment, she received  
  
nothing from her aunt or Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't give her any flowers but Kagome felt that his  
  
every day presence was a good enough gift for her. On her last day in the hospital she asked  
  
Inuyasha to take the flowers. If she took them home she knew her aunt would start an argument  
  
about them. After a little grumbling he agreed, but would throw them out the second he saw them  
  
wilting. Inuyasha drove her home, but for some reason he did not go into the house. He just gave  
  
a wave and drove off. When she opened the door something, or someone, ran into Kagome and  
  
hugged her waist tight. It was Rin and she was smiling up at Kagome. Kagome kneeled down and  
  
gave Rin a hug back. Kaede stood behind Rin and solemnly looked on. When Kagome stopped  
  
hugging Rin she walked over to Kaede and gave her a hug too.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
"It almost feels good to be back, almost."  
  
"You best be careful. Kikyo is in a foul mood because Sesshoumaru helped you. And her mother is  
  
in an even fouler mood. I'm guessing she was hoping that Kikyo and Sesshoumaru would be  
  
getting along, not you and Sesshoumaru. She is waiting for you in the sitting room."  
  
Kagome gave a nod, took a deep breath, and walked to the sitting room.  
  
"You called for me, aunt?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Kagome. Well, since you were.....detained, most of the chores here were left undone.  
  
Since you are out of the hospital and feeling better, you can go and finish them. Kaede will give  
  
you a list."  
  
"List?"  
  
"Yes. Well? What are you doing just standing about? Don't waste time, hurry up and finish them.  
  
I'm going to have a dinner here with some important people and I want the house to shine."  
  
"Yes aunt."  
  
"Don't address me as aunt, you don't have the authority to do so. Mistress should sound much  
  
more to your.....station."  
  
She grinded her teeth.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Much better. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Kagome almost stomped out of the room but kept her steps light, so she couldn't make her aunt  
  
more angry. When she got to the kitchen she almost exploded.  
  
"I know Mama told me to be kind, but it is impossible to do that with my own relatives!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome."  
  
"Kaede, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Now I probably have to clean the whole  
  
house up and down for her big dinner."  
  
"Well, if we start now we can get it done soon. Your aunt never said anything about us helping  
  
you."  
  
"What about your chores?"  
  
"I don't need to do anything for the next hour. I'll tackle the chores having to do with the dining  
  
room. Rin will help you with the others."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"Now, hurry! From the list your aunt gave me, it's going to take days if we go slow."  
  
For the rest of the day the three friends scrubbed, polished, and vacuumed every part of the  
  
house. It was late at night when they finished.  
  
"Whew, I don't think I would have finished so quickly without you two."  
  
Rin yawned.  
  
"Rin, go to bed, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Hai." Rin said sleepily.  
  
"Kaede, who is coming to the dinner that is so important."  
  
"Some CEO's of companies and Kikyo's soon to be fiance."  
  
"Sesshoumaru???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me guess, Kikyo and aunt will be eating with them, but not me?"  
  
"Correct again. The servants are to have an earlier dinner."  
  
"I-I don't have to serve....do I?"  
  
"Heavens no, your aunt doesn't want to embarrass herself by showing her niece as a servant. But  
  
you are to have an early dinner with us and stay out of sight for the rest of the evening."  
  
"All's well, I suppose. I don't think I would really want to eat with such important people."  
  
"Neither would I, now, to bed."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Kagome walked to her room and flipped on her lights. Her bedroom was a welcome sight and she  
  
opened the windows to let some air in. The nights were getting warmer now with spring. Soon it  
  
would be summer. And alone with summer, freedom. The taste of the word relaxed Kagome. She  
  
got ready for bed and when she was done she leaned out of her window. She fingered her necklace  
  
and looked at the stars that glittered like the jewels on her neck. 


	23. Punishment

Punishment  
  
The next day Kagome and Kaede were cooking from morning to evening, getting the big  
  
dinner ready. Everything was set to go an hour before the dinner so Kaede shooed Kagome  
  
out of the kitchen. In her room she changed out of her servant clothes to a simple light blue  
  
dress that reached to her knees. She took her study books and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Kikyo was going down the hall to her mother's bedroom in a stunning black dinner dress. Her  
  
hair was brushed to perfection. Kagome sighed almost enviously as she pulled on her own  
  
thick locks. She opened the door to the library and hid in there. Kikyo and her aunt both  
  
seem to avoid the library and it was a haven for her. Especially with the multitude of books in  
  
it. She started a warm fire in the fireplace and took up a spot in a plush comfortable chair. The  
  
doorbell rang and Kagome's head went up. She could hear someone laughing in a shrill voice  
  
(probably her aunt) and the low murmurs of Kikyo's voice. The doorbell rang a few more  
  
times after that and each time she could hear cheerful greetings being given. The bell rang  
  
one more time and she could hear an even louder exclamation over the guest. Her ears  
  
perked up and she heard the deep voice of Sesshoumaru. She gave a small chuckle.  
  
*Fashionably late, of course* She dug her nose even further into the books, trying to ignore  
  
the happy sounds of conversation down below. After an hour she got down from her chair  
  
and took a place on the floor closer to the fire. She leaned her back against a foot stool and  
  
stretched her cramped leg muscles. She put her book down and pulled her legs toward her  
  
chin. She could hear the company below moving toward the sitting room which she had  
  
cleaned just the day before. She gave a sad sigh, feeling a little left out. The door to the library  
  
opened and she turned her head. Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway. Kagome looked  
  
at him for a few more seconds then turned her head back. *He must be lost* She heard the  
  
door close softly and picked up her history book again. Someone sat in the chair near her and  
  
Kagome snapped her head back. He was sitting there, as stoic as ever, and staring down at  
  
her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"  
  
"Why weren't you at the dinner?"  
  
"They bore me. So I asked my aunt if I could just skip it." she lied.  
  
"They are tedious, especially if they in company you do not particularly like."  
  
"Oh? Why did you come then?"  
  
"Duty."  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting back? They might be waiting for you."  
  
"They can wait."  
  
"That's not polite."  
  
"They bore me. Besides, are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No, no. Just, they might be waiting."  
  
"I would rather stay with you."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, give it up. I know you think I'm a challenge. There's no point for you to try now."  
  
"A challenge? Why would I, Sesshoumaru, ever think of you as a challenge?"  
  
"Thanks, when you say it like that I feel much better."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." he tried to explain.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to her book and tried her best to concentrate on the words  
  
instead of the strange feeling of being near Sesshoumaru. A hand came in view and slowly  
  
pushed the book down. Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, her whole body frozen in  
  
place. The firelight illuminated his eyes and showed a fiery passion she had never known him  
  
to possess. He was on his knees and was moving closer. She found herself unable to move at  
  
all. Full lips loomed closer and she knew she would not stop them. The library door suddenly  
  
opened and Kikyo was standing there looking at them with an almost crazed look in her eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed at how they looked, her sitting by the fire with Sesshoumaru's head so close  
  
to her own. Kikyo looked like she was about to throw a temper but she caught herself in time.  
  
Ever the gracious host, she gave a forced smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." she cooed.  
  
He stood up and walk towards her, acknowledging her unspoken words. When he came near  
  
to her she immediatly latched onto his arm and started to talk about the conversation going  
  
on downstairs. When the door closed, Kagome touched her lips. She wondered what it would  
  
have felt like to be kissed for the first time. Realizing what she had just thought, her cheeks  
  
burned from embarressment. She shook her head, as if to shake away the thought, and  
  
returned to her history book. Near midnight, when the last guest had left Kagome finally left  
  
her haven in the library and walked down the hall to her room. Kikyo appeared all of a  
  
sudden and pushed Kagome roughly against the wall. Hatred blazed in her eyes and her face  
  
was contorted with malevolence.  
  
"You no good slut!" she spat out, shaking Kagome.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Don't lie, I saw you and Sesshoumaru in the library, almost kissing! I bet you used your body  
  
to get him to the library!"  
  
"He came there! I never told him to come to the library! He came on his own!"  
  
Kikyo gaze a nasty smile.  
  
"Oh no, you won't fool Kikyo this easily. I told you once already to lay off of Inuyasha, and  
  
now you have to go after my man? Slut!"  
  
"I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome's neck, noticing the necklace there for the first time.  
  
"Perhaps a lesson is in mind. Maybe I'll take....this?"  
  
Kikyo snatched the jewel from Kagome neck, breaking the clasp.  
  
"No! Don't take it! Please! I'll do anything! Just give it back to me!"  
  
Kikyo examined the necklace closely.  
  
"A low class slut like you shouldn't wear such rich jewelry. It doesn't become you. Though, I  
  
must say, I think it will look quite nice against my own neck. Don't you think?"  
  
"No!! Please!! I'll do anything!!"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, begging. Kikyo looked down at her, smug at taking something  
  
precious away from Kagome.  
  
"Get away from me and go to your room. Maybe some time alone will let you think of what  
  
you've done."  
  
Kagome started to get angry, and that anger fueled her. She stood up and moved closer to  
  
Kikyo.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
"Or else!"  
  
"Or else what? You'll hit me? Just remember, it is because of our generosity that you are  
  
living here. Without us, you would be living in the streets scrounging for what food you can  
  
find. The only other relative you have live hundreds of miles away from here and you don't  
  
have any money to buy a plane ticket."  
  
Kagome could find no words to say, because she knew Kikyo was right. Kikyo, seeing as how  
  
her words hit Kagome gave one last smile and retired to her room. After what seemed like  
  
hours Kagome finally went to her room. She touched her neck, feeling how empty her soul  
  
felt. That necklace was the strongest memory she had of her mother. And with it gone, she  
  
could feel despair creeping into her mind. Without bothering to change, she burrowed herself  
  
into her bed covers and cried the night away. 


	24. Confusion

Confusion  
  
Her alarm went off and Kagome blindly reached for it. After several failed attempts she was  
  
finally able to turn the beeping noise off. Her eyes felt tired and swollen from crying last  
  
night. Her hand went to her neck on reflex and found it empty. *Oh yeah... Kikyo took it.  
  
Mother's necklace.* Kagome could feel the tears prickling her eyes again. She wiped them off  
  
with her hand. She felt so weary, everything felt like a burden. The tears, the chores, the  
  
injustice from her own relatives. *I don't care anymore! I'm tired!! Tired of everything!!* Her  
  
eyes narrowed in anger. She threw off her covers and flung open her door. She was surprised  
  
to see Sesshoumaru walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked up at her. He took in her red eyes and disheveled state  
  
silently.  
  
"Giving you and Kikyo a ride to school."  
  
"A ride? Why?"  
  
"She said your car was in the shop right now and had no other way to get to school."  
  
"So? We could have walked."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back up the stairs and towards Kagome.  
  
"You certainly are not a morning person."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I appreciate the offer."  
  
"Which was given to me." Kikyo said as she walked out of her room.  
  
"Sesshy! Thank you soooo much for giving me a ride." she said as she latched herself onto his  
  
arm. Kagome could see her mother's precious necklace on Kikyo neck. Her fists tightened and  
  
her nails cut into her palms. She couldn't yell at Kikyo now, not in front of Sesshoumaru. And  
  
what if Kikyo blurted in front of him about her current.....situation. He would spread it all  
  
over the school and soon, she would have no friends. She could live with serving her  
  
relatives, but not without friends. She dropped her head and went back into her room. She  
  
closed the door with a quiet click and started getting ready for school. *Fine, if she doesn't  
  
want him to give me a ride, I'll walk!* She furiously got into her uniform and picked a light  
  
silver chain from her mother's jewelry box. It didn't hold the memories her mother's other  
  
necklace had. But her neck felt so empty without something there. She had a quick breakfast  
  
with Kaede and Rin and ran out the door. While she was running past the dining she could see  
  
Kikyo entertaining Sesshoumaru as they had breakfast together. He even had a small smile on  
  
as Kikyo was talking. She unknowingly made a frown as she was shutting the door. The  
  
morning had that crisp sort of coolness that slowly warmed into a beautiful afternoon. Her  
  
frown dissolved as she walked down her long driveway. The sakura trees were starting to  
  
bloom, which showed the coming of summer. And soon, she would be gone from this horrible  
  
place. The reassuring thought of leaving the city lifted Kagome's spirits enough to make her  
  
smile. She stuck her cold hands in her pocket as she walked down the block. An all too  
  
familiar car slowed to a stop by Kagome. The window rolled down to reveal Sesshoumaru  
  
and an angry Kikyo.  
  
"I thought I was giving you a ride."  
  
"And I thought I told you that I could walk. Besides, three's a crowd."  
  
Kagome proceeded to walk but his car followed her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride."  
  
Kagome whirled to face him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Walking won't kill me. Though it looks as if some people can't take it."  
  
He revved up the car's engine and sped off, leaving a cloud of smoke. Kagome coughed and  
  
waved the smoke away from her face. Muttering under her breath about arrogant people, she  
  
continued to walk. Keeping up at a brisk and angry pace Kagome was able to get to school  
  
with plenty of time. Strangely, Inuyasha was waiting at the entrance.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha...who are you waiting for?"  
  
"You, who else?"  
  
She was glad for the walk, it covered up the blush which was heating her face.  
  
"It's just been a while since you've waited for me."  
  
His face fell a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"No no, it's ok. I guess I kind of deserved that. Let's go to your locker."  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they were putting their shoes away in the little compartments Kagome chatted about the  
  
dinner party.  
  
"Why didn't you come?"  
  
"I guess I'm not in Kikyo's good graces anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Call me a fool for not realizing how cold she is."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha turned and took Kagome's hands into his own. He looked down, avoiding  
  
her questioning eyes.  
  
"Kagome....would you ever trust me like you have before again?"  
  
"I-I....." she stammered.  
  
"I know what I've done, and I hate myself for it. Would you ever think of me the same way  
  
again?" Inuyasha looked up, his eyes full of hope and even more surprising.....love.  
  
"I-I need time to think."  
  
Inuyasha looked down again at their hands and quickly dropped them.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I just....forgot."  
  
Kagome gave her best smile.  
  
"Don't worry about. But for now, can we be friends?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
The two chatted as a certain man glared at their closeness. Sesshoumaru was not use to girls  
  
spurning him. Her rebellious ways were amusing at first. But now, for some reason, it was  
  
beginning to frustrate him. He was always used to knowing exactly what the girls who liked  
  
him would do. Her, she was so different. Looking at how naturally his brother and Kagome  
  
interacted made him jealous. *Jealousy? How can I be jealous? Look at her, she's scrawny,  
  
her body is nothing special, and her face is...... passionate, and alluring, and* Sesshoumaru  
  
rubbed the sides of his forehead, as if to relieve a headache. *Alluring? What made me think  
  
that? Kikyo would be a much better girl for me than her. Kikyo lacks the brains to ever argue  
  
with me. And she is better looking. And she does come from a good family. Yes, it might be  
  
better for me to focus my attentions to her. I still have to keep father's promise. Perhaps, by  
  
graduation I might propose?* The bell rang, jolting Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He  
  
growled at the annoying contraption that hurt his sensitive ears. As he walked into class he  
  
could see Kagome in a seat by the window, looking outside. The sunlight from the window  
  
reflected the swirl of blues in her eyes. And her raven hair gracefully tumbled down in thick  
  
locks. But what caught his attention were how sad her eyes were. She looked like she had the  
  
world on her shoulders. He was almost tempted to ask why she looked so sad. He settled for a  
  
desk right behind her. As class started her gaze was still outside, not looking at anything in  
  
particular. More like thinking. *But of what? Why is she so sad? Why am I so curious to know  
  
why?* Her hand lifted up to brush something from her cheek. Before she could brush it off he  
  
spotted something glistening. A tear. And the strange ache in his chest questioned him even  
  
more. 


	25. Shopping

Shopping  
  
When the last bell rang, Kagome went to her locker to get her books for homework. Walking  
  
past her was Kikyo on the arm of Sesshoumaru. Kagome frozed for a moment as she watched  
  
them walk down the hallway. Many of the students gazed at the two, wondering if Kikyo had  
  
found a replacement for Inuyasha in his brother. Kagome was puzzled, Sesshoumaru was  
  
usually cold and hostile, but when he was walking with her he was actually chatting amicably.  
  
Then she shook herself out of her frozen state. *I almost feel...jealous. Mou, what am I talking  
  
about? Kikyo and Sesshoumaru deserve each other* But then she thought of Kikyo's plot to  
  
get a hold of Sesshoumaru's money. *Oh what's the use, he won't listen to me anyway. He  
  
didn't listen to me before* She tried to push the subject away, but it nagged at her as she  
  
slipped on her shoes. Inuyasha wasm to her surprise, waiting outside.  
  
"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked a little embaressed.  
  
"Well...I...I just wanted things to be normal again."  
  
He peered into Kagome's face to look for any sign of rejection. Kagome, seeing his almost  
  
childish look, couldn't say no. She just gave a bright smile.  
  
"It's fine with me."  
  
"Ok um, do you want a ride home? I heard Sesshoumaru talking on the phone with Kikyo  
  
yesterday. And seeing that he already left, I thought you might need a ride."  
  
"Sure, thanks Inuyasha."  
  
There was a slight pinkish tint in his skin as he led the way to his car. It was quite similar to  
  
Sesshoumaru's foreign car only red. And Inuyasha drove fast, very fast. Kagome held onto  
  
the dashboard for dear life as he swerved and dodged several cars. He only slowed down  
  
when they approach the driveway. Sesshoumaru's car was still parked by the door, and  
  
looking inside showed that Kikyo was still in the car as well. Inuyasha gave a frown.  
  
"Hmph, guess he took his time getting here." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Looking at him as he stared at Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, Kagome realized something. *He still  
  
loves her.....despite it all, he still loves her* Kagome's face fell a little but straightened as she  
  
thanked Inuyasha for a ride. He was about to get out to open the door for her but she  
  
declined. While she was walking up to the door Kagome took one last look inside  
  
Sesshoumaru's car. Kikyo, seeing her look, gave a smug one back and turned her face toward  
  
Sesshoumaru. They were talking about something for a few seconds. Then she opened the car  
  
door to go out but then turned to give Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek. Kagome looked for  
  
Sesshoumaru's reaction and found nothing except his usual neutral look. She quickly turned  
  
her head and went inside. She sprinted up to her room so she wouldn't have to see Kikyo.  
  
When she was safely inside she leaned her back against the door. She slowly slid down till she  
  
was sitting. *She kissed him. I can't believe she kissed him. But then again, she always gets her  
  
way with every guy* Kagome looked down at her carpet, contemplating. *Wait, Sesshoumaru  
  
looked like nothing was happening....maybe that means he didn't like it? Then again....he  
  
always looks that way* She gave a sigh and shook her head hard. She pushed herself up and  
  
got into her servant clothes. She was peeling vegetables downstairs when she felt something  
  
prickling against her neck. Someone was watching her. She turned from her peeling and saw  
  
that Kikyo was in the doorway. She looked down at the vegetables for a minute then wiped  
  
her hands on her apron.  
  
"Is there something you need mistress?"  
  
"I was going to go shopping, want to come?"  
  
"Um, I don't have any money."  
  
"Well, of course you're not buying, I am. I just wanted you to come for your advice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hurry up and get changed into something more....better."  
  
Kagome nodded and ran upstairs. She slipped into a sundress and let her long hair down. Her  
  
hair had grown almost as long as Kikyo. It would never look as silky soft, but a wave had set  
  
in and Kagome was pleased with the look. She could feel a bit of anticipation in her stomach.  
  
What was Kikyo up to, inviting her along a shopping trip? Kikyo was waiting downstairs,  
  
tapping her foot.  
  
"Took you long enough, come on."  
  
"Isn't the car in the shop?"  
  
"Mother just bought me a new car as an early graduation present. She's going to give me  
  
more, of course, but she wanted to do something special for me right now."  
  
Kikyo opened the garage door and inside was a shiny red convertible. It was brand new and  
  
was cherried out with leather seats, surround sound, and everything. Kagome tried her best  
  
not to drop her mouth in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing? Get in the car."  
  
Kikyo sped out of the driveway as if she was in a race. *I guess she has the same need for  
  
speed as Inuyasha* They raced through the city till they came to a very chic street Kagome  
  
knew from listening to the girls in school. This was the place you went to for the best and  
  
most in clothes. But it was also the most expensive. Kikyo parked in front of a two story  
  
building with pink paint. When they went inside, a woman ran up to Kikyo and kissed her on  
  
both cheeks.  
  
"Kikyo! I haven't seen you for the longest time!"  
  
"Yura, it's so nice to see you too."  
  
Yura looked at Kagome who was standing behind Kikyo.  
  
"And who is this? She could pass for your twin."  
  
"My cousin, the one I was telling you about."  
  
"Ahhh, now I remember. Well, anyways, you are here to find a dress? We just got a whole rack  
  
from overseas, and I saved it for you."  
  
"Wonderful, I do love getting the first pick. Bring out the dresses in dressing room number 1,  
  
I'll be waiting there."  
  
Yura scurried off to a door at the end of the building. Kikyo led the way upstairs where there  
  
were several large dressing rooms, each with it's own surrounding mirror. Kikyo went to the  
  
first one, Yura popped up a second later with a long rack full of gowns.  
  
"Kagome, look through the rack and help me pick out the perfect dress."  
  
"Right."  
  
Kagome fingered through the dresses, silently remarking at the sheer softiness of each dress.  
  
Looking over them all, she picked five that she thought was the best. When she handed it to  
  
Kikyo, she grabbed it from her and hung it on several hooks. She picked the first one, which  
  
was a long taffeta in a pale lavender. When she came out wearing it, she looked at herself  
  
around the mirror. Turning up her nose, she shook her head. And so it went on, though  
  
Kagome picked five dresses she only tried on two. She spent the better part of the time  
  
gossiping with Yura and slowly looking through the rack for a dress. After two hours, she  
  
finally settled for a dark red strapless dress. It was long but had a slit that went up almost to  
  
her hips. During that time Kagome looked around the store, seeing that Kikyo didn't need her.  
  
She could see dozens and dozens of dresses, but most of them were too loud or the style  
  
wasn't to her liking. But in a corner, hidden away, she found the most beautiful dress she had  
  
ever seen. It was a pale blue dress with a flowing skirt. It had a simple style to it, but that was  
  
it's beauty. She took the dress off the rack and held it in front of her. Looking in a mirror, the  
  
dress appeared to be the perfect size. She looked at the price tag, $199! *Oh well* she thought  
  
as she put the dress back in it's hidden corner. *Not like I want to spend money on that  
  
anyways, I'm saving up to get out of this place* But she gave one last glance at the dress  
  
before she went upstairs again. Yura had already rang up the dress Kikyo had chosen and  
  
both were chatting. Kagome sat on a little chair and waited till Kikyo was finally done. When  
  
they went back to the car Kikyo carefully laid the dress in the back. While they were driving  
  
back, Kagome asked a question that had been itching her for hours.  
  
"Kikyo, why did you take me along for shopping?"  
  
"I just wanted you to pick out the best dress, one that Sesshoumaru would like."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's taking me to the end of the year dance. It will happen a day before graduation day,  
  
didn't anybody tell you anything?"  
  
Kagome sat in her seat, silent and thinking. *Is that it Kikyo? You just wanted to flaunt your  
  
power in front of me? Wanted to show that you can go to the dance and I can't? To show that  
  
you have money and I don't? To show that you can capture any man?* For some reason  
  
unknown to her, Kagome almost felt ready to give up. *Give up on what though? Surely  
  
not....Sesshoumaru?* She leaned her head against her seat, looking up at the fading purple  
  
sky.  
  
"You love them don't you?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head to look at Kikyo.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, unsure of her answer.  
  
"Why don't you take Inuyasha. Only fitting for me to have the elder and you to have the runt.  
  
Although, that would make us sisters. Hm, perhaps not."  
  
"Kikyo, that-"  
  
She cut her off.  
  
"So who are you going to the dance with? Inuyasha I suspect?"  
  
"I didn't even know about it till today."  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"Hey, you can't tell me to-"  
  
"Don't go with him. If you end up marrying him you'll be my sister and that's going to soil my  
  
good name. If you go with him I'll tell the whole school about you being a servant under me,  
  
got it?" she said menacingly.  
  
Tired of the whole day and confusing emotions, she didn't say anything and turned her head  
  
away from Kikyo. 


	26. Humiliation

~ - this thingy means a different time  
  
Humiliation  
  
While they were walking to the front door, Kagome had to ask one more question.  
  
"When is the dance?"  
  
"This Friday, with graduation this Saturday. Now leave me alone, I want to call my  
  
boyfriend."  
  
"You aren't his girlfriend yet."  
  
"Ha, you are jealous, aren't you?" Kikyo said triumphantly.  
  
Kagome turned her back on Kikyo and walked to her room. Once she was inside she collapsed  
  
on her bed, wondering if she was jealous. *I wish I knew, it would make everything so much  
  
easier* She turned onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. Just one more week, one more  
  
week till she would be out of this house. She tried to keep her mind on freedom, but it kept  
  
going back to the dance. *The dance....Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were made for each other*  
  
She winced at the thought, just thinking of it made it sound wrong. *But why is it wrong? I  
  
mean, they are both vain, rude, and....handsome* She smacked her head at the stray thought.  
  
*Mou! What in the world am I thinking? Still....I want to go to the dance. I mean, it's right  
  
before graduation and it doesn't matter if Kikyo says I can't. I'll go anyway, it's just one more  
  
day after that* She got up from her bed and and went into her bathroom, taking out the  
  
jewelry box hidden behind the bathtub. She sadly fingered the space that her mother's  
  
necklace used to lay. Sighing, she counted out what money she had and found that it came up  
  
to $450. Her spirit fell at such a small amount of money. Unless she had gotten the full  
  
scholarship to Tokyo University, she didn't have much of a chance in surviving in the real  
  
world. There was a knock at her door and she hid the jewelry box under her blanket.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kaede hobbled in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hello Kaede."  
  
"A letter came for you, from Tokyo University. I believe you got in."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaede held out a letter and Kagome took it with trembling hands. She carefully opened the  
  
envelope and took out the letter inside. She held in her hands, not opening it.  
  
"Open it, I believe you got in."  
  
Taking a deep breath she opened the letter and scanned it quickly. She yelped and jumped up  
  
to give Kaede a big hug.  
  
"I got in! I got in! With a full scholarship!!! Kaede how did you know?"  
  
"I have some friends at Tokyo University, and thank your principal too. Myouga pulled a few  
  
strings as well. Now, go on and celebrate. Relax too, the dance and graduation will be soon."  
  
"Will you be at my graduation?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be in the back so your aunt won't see me."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Kagome gave Kaede one more hug then jumped onto her bed in happiness. *Things are  
  
starting to look up! And I can buy a dress!* She didn't even have to think twice about what  
  
kind of dress to buy. All she needed to do was go in and buy it. She sat up.  
  
"Ack! Yura!"  
  
*If I go in and buy a dress, Yura is bound to tell Kikyo. How am I going to buy the dress? Oh!  
  
Sango can do it!* The elation of actually going shopping made Kagome grin. *Dress, shoes,  
  
gloves, everything!* She opened her door and slid down the banister. She sprinted to the  
  
phone in the living room and called Sango quickly.  
  
"Hello, is Sango there?.....Sango? Hi, it's me, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome-chan! How are you? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No no, I just need you to help me on something."  
  
"Sure, name it. Do you want my father to take your aunt to court?"  
  
"Ah, no, not really. Um, can you buy a dress for me?"  
  
"A dress?"  
  
"Yes, I have the money for it, but the thing is, the lady working there knows Kikyo. And well,  
  
you know how Kikyo is."  
  
"Yeah I do. Alright, just tell me where it is and what it looks like."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! I'll give you the money for it tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'll get it right now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I have time on my hands, and if you really like it then it's better to get it before someone else  
  
does."  
  
"Ok, it's in the corner of the store, sort of hidden behind other dresses. It's a pale blue with a  
  
flowing skirt to it."  
  
"Got it, sounds easy enough. And don't tell me, it's a pink colored building right?"  
  
"Yup. Thanks again Sango!"  
  
"Ok, but remember, tell me when you want to take your aunt to court. My father is one of the  
  
best lawyers in the city and we can get them to do anything once we win."  
  
"...I'll think about it someday. But for now, I'm thinking of the dance. Do you want to go  
  
shopping sometime?"  
  
"Ok, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Depends on if I have chores."  
  
There was a long pause from Sango.  
  
"Kagome, when you want to, just give me the word and my father will take care of it, ok? Just  
  
give me the word."  
  
"Sango, they are family."  
  
"No they aren't! They are monsters! And you shouldn't live with them."  
  
"I grew up with the belief that family is the most important part of your life, despite who they  
  
are. I can't give up a belief that my mother gave to me."  
  
"Alright, I understand. But still, just say it and it will be done."  
  
"It's a hard issue, but I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok Kagome-chan, I'll go right now and get the dress for you."  
  
"Bye Sango."  
  
"Bye Kagome."  
  
Kagome put the phone down as she heard the click on the other line. What Sango said made  
  
her think. She knew that how she was living was unacceptable by law. But her mother had  
  
always told her when she was young that family was extremely important. They were your  
  
blood and that was something you couldn't change. Her relatives were terrible, but she knew  
  
she couldn't do the same back to them. It would just show she was sinking to their level and  
  
being mean back wouldn't resolve anything. But, that was still something she would have to  
  
think of. *One more week, just one more. And then, everything will come to place.....or out of  
  
it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week passed quickly. Perhaps it was the lack of homework, or the simple joy of finally  
  
graduating from high school. But to Kagome, those few weeks were a blur. Somehow it went  
  
from the weekend to the night of the dance. Sango had brought the dress early in the  
  
morning, before Kikyo ever woke up. After whispering promises of shopping, Sango left. Two  
  
days later the two girls went shopping for accesories and shoes. Kagome decided to wear her  
  
hair down with wavy curls. Sango went for a bun with curls spilling out. With everything  
  
planned and ready, all that was left were the dates. Well....at least Sango had a date. Inuyasha  
  
had asked but Kagome said she couldn't, knowing Kikyo had ears everywhere. On the night of  
  
the dance Sesshoumaru had arrived just on time but Kikyo took an extra half hour to get  
  
ready. When she was, she walked seductively down the stairs. The red dress was too bright on  
  
Kikyo's pale skin and dark hair. And it appeared as if she had put on several tons of makeup.  
  
Kagome tried not to snicker as Kikyo took Sesshoumaru's arm. Once they were gone Kagome  
  
raced upstairs and starting showering. Kaede dried her hair and curled it as she started to slip  
  
on her dress and put her make up on. They were done in just over an hour. Kagome looked at  
  
her mirror. She had the earrings on, but her neck looked too empty. Determination fired up  
  
her spirit and she marched to Kikyo's room. It was a mess, as usual. Kagome hunted all over  
  
Kikyo's dresser and found her mother's necklace squished under a pile of makeup. *I'm taking  
  
this back!* She clasped it on and looked into the mirrors in Kikyo's room. Perfect. When she  
  
arrived at the foot of the stairs Kaede gave her a gentle hug so she wouldn't wrinkle Kagome's  
  
dress. Rin just gave a wide grin and gave her a single rose for her hair. Kaede placed it  
  
carefully in Kagome's wavy hair and opened the door for her. Outside was her aunt's car with  
  
the driver holding an opened door.Murmuring thanks Kagome climbed into the car.  
  
Throughout the ride she nervously plucked at her gloves. Deep inside, she felt something was  
  
going to happen tonight. Whether it was magical or terrible, doubtless something was going  
  
to happen. The sheer anticipation was driving her crazy. But when they arrived at the hotel,  
  
all emotions went away. A clerk at the front, after giving her a look of approval, gave her  
  
directions to the dance. She took an elevator to the top floor and when it opened it revealed a  
  
large room with dark lighting. It was packed with tuxedos and dresses. Sango, waiting at a  
  
nearby table, spotted Kagome and motioned her over.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you made it! And you look beautiful!"  
  
Sango had her hair up in the bun and wore a stunning magenta dress that went well with her  
  
eyes. Miroku was standing nearby and giving Sango a glass of punch.  
  
"Kagome san, if I wasn't taken at the moment, I would-"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango said, smacking her boyfriend on the head.  
  
"Hehehe, just joking of course." he said, rubbing the aching spot.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She turned and was greeted by Inuyasha in a tux. He looked handsome, but uncomfortable.  
  
His face however was one of joy.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't come!"  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Well, you came pretty late. The dance will be over in an hour and a half."  
  
"That's enough time for me. I might leave early."  
  
"Oh, well, then dance a few with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and Sango's and dragged them out to the floor. While Kagome  
  
was having fun, Kikyo's minions brought the news to her. Kikyo's whole face contorted into  
  
one of hate. Sesshoumaru caught only a few snatches of the whispered conversation, but  
  
heard Kagome's name. *Kagome? Here?* He looked around then spotted her dancing with her  
  
friends. She looked...beautiful, in the most simple term he could think of. His eyes could  
  
barely pull themselves from her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."  
  
He didn't say anything and just gave a bored expression while looking around. But his eyes  
  
kept flickering back to her figure. Her eyes were glittering like stars and looked happy,  
  
instead of the sadness. Meanwhile, Kikyo was in the bathroom, plotting a way to get Kagome  
  
out of the dance. Her friends gave a few suggestions but none sounded good enough.  
  
"Forget it!" Kikyo snarled. "I'll think of one myself."  
  
She stormed out of the bathroom and proceeded to look for Kagome. Meanwhile,  
  
Sesshoumaru found his feet taking him toward the punch bowl, where Kagome was getting a  
  
drink. She looked up at him with hesitant eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"...."  
  
"Is there something you need?"  
  
"I...would you dance with me?"  
  
Kagome gave a startled look. *Did I hear right? Sesshoumaru wants to dance with me?* But  
  
her hand was already in his as he led her to the floor. A slow song came on and he delicately  
  
put his arms around her waist. She paused for a second, then put her arms around his neck.  
  
As each second ticked by the two danced closer and closer till Kagome was almost resting her  
  
head against his chest. She gave a quiet, wistful sigh that nobody but Sesshoumaru heard. One  
  
of his arms rose up to her cheek and slowly lifted it up to meet his eyes. A silent message  
  
passed between their eyes and he bent his head down. Kikyo finally found her...dancing with  
  
her date. She nearly exploded and raced up to them. Coming closer she saw that they were  
  
just an inch away from a kiss. She gave a screech and pulled them apart. Everybody stopped  
  
dancing and turned to stare at Kikyo.  
  
"You slut! You're just like your mother!!!!"  
  
Before she knew it, Kagome's hand came in contact with Kikyo's cheek with a hard slap. Kikyo  
  
stopped her bantering and touched her red cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER talk about my mother that way again! She was twice the woman than  
  
your own pitiful excuse for a mother!"  
  
Kikyo's shocked expression melted away to one of rage.  
  
"So, you think you're better than me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru moved in to take Kagome away.  
  
"Don't touch her, Sesshoumaru. She is a seducer, just like her mother. And just like her  
  
mother, she will amount to nothing. You want to know what she does in my house?"  
  
"Kikyo no!" Kagome cried out.  
  
Kikyo ignored her and snatched the necklace on Kagome's neck. She broke the clasp and  
  
threw it on the floor.  
  
"She is a servant! She cooks, cleans, and does everything a servant does. And just like a low  
  
born commoner, she steals!"  
  
"A servant?" questioned Sesshoumaru.  
  
He turned to look at Kagome, hoping to see anger at such a lie. But all he saw were eyes  
  
spilling over with tears.  
  
"That's right, she is a servant in my own house. Doesn't even do a good job of it too!" said  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kagome burst into tears and ran out of the room, everybody made room for her to leave.  
  
Sango marched up in front of Kikyo.  
  
"You conniving little termagant!"  
  
With that said Sango punched Kikyo in the nose. Kikyo screamed and held her nose as blood  
  
trickled down. Sango was about to punch Kikyo again but someone grabbed her hand,  
  
Sesshoumaru. She pulled out of his tight grip and left the dance, Miroku and Inuyasha  
  
followed her. When they were in the elevator, Sango began to curse.  
  
"Sango, is it true? Kagome is a servant?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, but her relatives blackmailed her into it."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since she's first moved here."  
  
"Why didn't she ever tell me?"  
  
"She didn't want you guys to hate her. Don't ask, I told her that was a silly thought. I can't  
  
believe Kikyo told though."  
  
"If anybody makes fun of her, they'll answer to me." Inuyasha said, making a tight fist. When  
  
they arrived at the lobby the front desk told them she had already left. Sango tried calling the  
  
house several times but Kaede said Kagome couldn't talk at the moment. Meanwhile, Kagome  
  
was crying in Kaede's arms. After a while the tears stopped and Kaede helped wipe them off.  
  
"Now everybody at school will hate me."  
  
"No they won't, your friends would never abandon you."  
  
"Everybody at school comes from a rich, privilaged family. What am I to them? A servant to  
  
their riches."  
  
"Kagome....remember everything your mother has ever said to you. In all those times, has  
  
she ever said that your family wasn't better than perhaps, Kikyo's family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't matter what the people around you think, only what you think counts the most."  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Now, will you be going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"....I think, I'll just get my high school degree right now and leave for Tokyo college  
  
tomorrow. Would Principal Myouga let me get my things earlier?"  
  
"I'll call him, but I'm sure he will do it for you. Do you need help packing?"  
  
"I don't have much, so I can do it myself."  
  
Kaede gave Kagome one more hug then left her alone. Kagome slowly pulled off the dress and  
  
and got out a suitcase. She wiped her eyes a few more times then got to work. She folded the  
  
dress and put it on the bottom. She packed for a while, then stopped, leaving the rest for  
  
tomorrow. She opened the window so the stars would light her room and buried herself  
  
underneath her covers, anticipating the next day.  
  
*moves a pendulum back and forth* rreevviieeww.....reeevviiieewwww 


	27. Remember

Remember  
  
When she woke up, sunlight flooded through open windows. A light breezed played through  
  
her room, bringing in the scent of summer. Kagome got up and rubbed tired eyes. Her alarm  
  
clock read 12:34 P.M. She took a quick shower and lesiurely got dressed in casual clothes.  
  
Kaede had made a wonderful lunch in honor of Kagome's graduation day. Kaede knew that  
  
Kagome would not be attending the graduation ceremony itself so had planned something  
  
special beforehand. After lunch, Kaede set Rin to work on the dishes and led Kagome out to  
  
the hallway.  
  
"Kagome, I have a graduation present for you."  
  
"For me? Kaede, you shouldn't have. All I ever needed was your friendship."  
  
Kaede slipped a small white envelope out from her apron's pocket and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome took it and looked at it questioningly.  
  
"Open it."  
  
She opened it and the contents inside revealed....a train ticket? Kagome read it quickly.  
  
"A first class train ticket to.....my hometown? Kaede, thank you!!!" Kagome hugged the old  
  
woman tightly.  
  
"I knew you would want to see the shrine before you left for college. The train leaves  
  
sometime in the late afternoon today and it will be a long ride. You will arrive late at night  
  
there. So go to the school and get your diploma. I talked to Myouga earlier this morning and  
  
he already has it all set up. The only thing left is for you to go to the school and get it."  
  
"I see, then I'll start going right now."  
  
"The driver will take you, he is waiting outside right now in fact. Go on, you can finish packing  
  
once you get back."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and carefully put the envelope with her ticket in her pocket. The  
  
driver opened the door for her and Kagome gave a weak smile. Inside, she thought of the  
  
events last night. The screaming, hitting, and the necklace. Her mother's necklace was  
  
broken, and probably lost under the feet of hundreds of dancing students. But nothing stood  
  
out more to her than the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. Denial, then disgust. In just a few  
  
minutes he went from nearly kissing her to almost spitting in her face. Kagome gave a mental  
  
sigh as the driver pulled to the school. Everybody was in class right now so there were no  
  
students out. Her shoes clicked and echoed in the empty hallway. When she came close to the  
  
principal's part of the hall she spotted an all too familiar figure sitting in a chair.  
  
Sesshoumaru. He gave a quick glance at her then averted his eyes back to where it was.  
  
Kagome's eyes screamed in protest as she tried to blink back tears. She straightened her  
  
posture and walked to the secretary. The secretary said that Principal Myouga would be with  
  
her in a few minutes and asked her to take a seat by Sesshoumaru. Kagome hesitated for a  
  
second then took a seat. Sesshoumaru gave no attention to her and treated her as if she wasn't  
  
there. Kagome had enough and she turned her head toward him.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Will you at least speak to me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Can you give me a reason why you are treating me like this?"  
  
Silence. She opened her mouth to ask another question but the secretary motioned Kagome  
  
to the office. She went in and sat at the chair in front of the principal's desk.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. So Kaede tells me you have to leave early for a family emergency?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I do."  
  
"Well, here is everything you need. Tokyo University has given you very special attention.  
  
You will be given free tuition, books, and board. For other things, you will have to obtain a  
  
job to buy."  
  
"Thank you so much Principal Myouga. This means a lot to me."  
  
Myouga scratched his head as he blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Well, now, you are clearly very intelligent and Tokyo is the best. Now, take your papers and  
  
everything else is already taken care of." Myouga pointed to a small stack of papers in front of  
  
Kagome. She picked them up and bowed deeply in thanks. When she opened the door he was  
  
still there and the secretary was out on a short break. She walked in front of him.  
  
"I think I know why you won't talk to me, it's because Kikyo told you I was a servant, wasn't?"  
  
At every word, her trembling voice came out a little stronger.  
  
"Just because I am not your equal in social and economical status, doesn't mean I am not  
  
your equal at all. I thought your judgement on character wouldn't be the outside qualities,  
  
but those within. Say whatever you will say and think whatever you want to think, but my  
  
value will never be less than yours. "  
  
With that said she slowly walked away. She stopped a few feet away.  
  
"We won't ever see each other again. So if you ever remember me, then remember me in the  
  
stars."  
  
He stared at her retreating back, even when it disappeared. *Equal....something about that  
  
words brings up memories....*  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked up at the secretary.  
  
"The principal will see you now."  
  
He stood up and opened the door. Myouga motioned him inside.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I sent everything to Tokyo University and they have already accepted you. They  
  
select precious few to such a scholarship. You and Kagome were the only ones in the school  
  
to get such a scholarship."  
  
"Kagome received one as well?"  
  
"Yes, she already got the letter a few days ago. I just sent her off with her diploma and such."  
  
"Her diploma? Don't you pass those out at the ceremony?"  
  
"Kagome had an emergency so she will not be graduating with the rest of her class. Kaede said  
  
she would be leaving for some place later today."  
  
"I see. Thank you sir for your help."  
  
"Yes yes, you may leave now. Ask the secretary for a pass slip."  
  
The secretary already had it done for him when he opened the door and he walked slowly  
  
back to his classroom. He stopped by at a window and watched Kagome climb into a black  
  
car. Before she went in she took one last look at the school and met his eyes. She held them  
  
for a few seconds. But in the space of those seconds her eyes told him everything. She turned  
  
and climbed back into the car while he wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked down at the full suitcase. She had only two suitcases and a traveling bag. Over  
  
the years she had bought nothing except for her dress and shoes. The jewelry box was  
  
carefully stowed away, cushioned between clothes. Once she had come home she had  
  
carefully packed only the things she needed. It was now half an hour before the train would  
  
leave. The driver was waiting downstairs, as was Kaede and Rin to give their last goodbye's.  
  
All that was left for Kagome was to step down those stairs and out the door. Taking a deep  
  
breath she grabbed her suitcases and walked downstairs. Silent hugs, with inner tears, were  
  
given and received. Promises of letters and gifts were also given, and memories of each other  
  
were secretly placed in each heart. The driver solemnly opened the door for her and helped  
  
her with her bags. When they arrived at the station he gave Kagome an awkward, but well  
  
meant hug. She waved as he drove away and picked up her bags. She started to walk into the  
  
building but something in her legs hesitated. She looked down at the ground and wondered  
  
what would keep her here. Sango? She felt terrible, leaving without a goodbye to her friend.  
  
But she knew she could always call her. Inuyasha? No, something told her it wasn't him that  
  
was keeping her legs from walking on. *Sesshoumaru....he didn't give me a chance. Not  
  
one.....no, it can't be him keeping me behind* She raised her proud head and walked on into  
  
the building. Inside, a clerk told her where her train was and helped her there. She was about  
  
to climb onto the train but her legs stopped again. A conductor patiently waited for her to get  
  
on, as if he had hesitant passengers all the time. The future was waiting for her, but she felt as  
  
if she was leaving something behind. Something. She took the conductor's hand and hopped  
  
up into the train. He directed her to her own train compartment and closed the door behind  
  
him. She put her suitcases in a shelf above and sat down on the red clothed seat. She looked  
  
out the window as if she was expecting someone to run up and tell her to not leave. But  
  
nobody came and soon the train began to chug away, pulling out of the station. Scenery  
  
whizzed by and Kagome gave one last good bye to the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were cheers and happiness all around, but two faces remained troubled. Sango was  
  
wondering where Kagome was and Sesshoumaru was thinking of the last thing Kagome had  
  
said to him. Jaken was there, along with dozens of mothers hoping to have their daughters  
  
engaged to Sesshoumaru. They came, relentless, despite the fact that they were banned from  
  
the house forever. He slipped off the graduation robe and dropped it into Jaken's hands.  
  
Inuyasha was going out, celebrating with friends. But Sesshoumaru felt that the only  
  
companion he wanted at the moment was solitude, he went inside his car and drove home.  
  
The house was quiet, of course. It usually was, despite the fact that there were over a dozen  
  
servants, they made themselves scarce. While going into the living room his eyes caught  
  
upon a portrait of his father when he was healthy. Memories appeared in his mind of his last  
  
moments with his father. *Your promise, I remember. But keeping it is too much for me.  
  
Finding an equal.......* His mind caught onto that word, equal. He never did think of what his  
  
father meant by the word equal. *Surely it was equal in riches and status, wasn't? Or  
  
perhaps.....did father mean my equal in thought and character?* He wasn't sure but his feet  
  
began to run to the front door and out to his car anyway. He found himself at Kagome's  
  
house, unknowingly. He parked in the driveway and walked up to the front door. His hands  
  
paused but then pushed the doorbell. A young girl with a beaming face answered. When she  
  
saw him she gave an expression of awe.  
  
"Is Kagome here?"  
  
The girl's face dropped and her mouth trembled.  
  
"Kagome onee-chan left forever!"  
  
Sesshoumaru got down on one knee so he could see the child better.  
  
"Little girl, where did she go?"  
  
"Rin does not know where onee-chan went. But Kaede might know."  
  
"Rin, who is it?" said an old woman, wiping her hands on an apron.  
  
"Excuse me, where is Kagome?"  
  
"Rin, go finish washing the dishes."  
  
"Hai!" the girl ran off.  
  
"Kagome left. And I can't tell you where she went."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you need to know?"  
  
"I...I need to talk to her."  
  
"It's too late now."  
  
She started to close the door but he put his foot in the way.  
  
"I need to talk to her, please."  
  
"Give me a reason why then."  
  
"I...I need to apologize."  
  
"So..you're one of them aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those who think they are better than a girl who has more class than any of them."  
  
"No, I mean, I thought but-"  
  
Kaede held up a hand.  
  
"She went to her hometown in Mito. But she already left several hours ago."  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru hurried to his car and sped down the driveway. The train station  
  
soon came into view and Sesshoumaru found himself running to the ticket counter and  
  
buying a ticket to the first train out to Mito. He was luckily in time because that train was  
  
leaving in just a few minutes. When he sat down in his seat, he began to wonder if what he was  
  
doing was right.  
  
*About two more chapters left minna! Meanwhile, review please! 


	28. Memory

Memories  
  
She opened her eyes, the soft trembling of the train had stopped. She pushed aside her  
  
curtains and found that it was dark outside. Only the small glow of a lamp gave any clue to  
  
where she was, Mito train station. She looked at the watch on her hand, it was a little after 1  
  
a.m. She got up and took her suitcases down from the shelf above. There were few passengers  
  
in the train and the aisle was empty except for one or two passengers here and there. When  
  
she stepped out into the chilly night air she breathed deeply. It smelled of home. To any  
  
other person it would have smelled the same as any place, but to someone who had lived  
  
there their whole life, it's scent was unforgettable. A mixture of purity and nature combined.  
  
She shivered slightly from the cold but marched on to find a motel to sleep in. Her feet took  
  
her to familiar sidewalks and streets till she stopped in front of an old hotel. Not old in the  
  
sense of broken down, but old in it's building's architecture. A sleepy clerk gave her a key to  
  
her room and pointed to the direction it was. The room was small, but neat and tidy. There  
  
was a futon and some blankets and pillows. She set her suitcases down and opened them up to  
  
find her nightclothes. After setting up her bed she flicked off the lights and tried to sleep.  
  
Despite tired eyes she couldn't bring herself to sleep. The feeling of leaving something behind  
  
still there. She had left her present in order to go back to the past. And soon she was to walk  
  
on towards her future. But the tugging feeling of not completing something still stayed till her  
  
eyes were too exhausted to stay open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His chin was propped up on his hand as he stared out the window. Darkness had already fallen  
  
and nothing but his reflection welcomed his eyes. He had almost gotten off the train several  
  
times, but each time he sat back down. Was he going to her to apologize? Or perhaps ask her  
  
the meaning of his father's promise? Why was he going at all? He tried to make excuses to see  
  
her, pitiful ones that he hoped his mind would receive. But something inside kept pushing  
  
back each pathetic excuse. He wanted to deny that he was going just to see her. But every  
  
time he mustered defiance against going, an image of her sorrowful eyes took over his mind.  
  
He glanced at his watch, it was nearly 1 a.m. He asked a passing conductor what time the train  
  
would arrive at Mito. The conductor replied that it would be near dawn by the time they  
  
would pull into the station. Four more hours, it almost felt short. The one thing that racked  
  
his mind the most was what would he say to her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up, the room was still dark but a little lighter. She rolled over and grabbed  
  
around for her watch. It was nearly five. She rolled back to her position and tried to sleep  
  
again but her eyes didn't feel sleepy. *Might as well get up. The shrine usually looks beautiful  
  
at sunrise anyway* She got up, stretched, and started to get ready for a new day. The clerk  
  
was sleeping so Kagome left a note that she would be back later on. There were few people out  
  
this early in the morning so Kagome didn't come across any old friends. Her breath came out  
  
in little whisps in the chilly morning air but her walk was brisk. Soon the stone steps to the  
  
shrine came in view. She gazed at them for a few seconds, memories flooding her mind. She  
  
climbed the steps slowly, taking her time and savoring it. Her shrine came in view and was  
  
still the same place as she had remembered. It looked a bit weathered but it still remained her  
  
home. Violet rays cast light shadows across the courtyard which danced about. Sunrise was  
  
coming soon, judging from how bright the morning was becoming. She scanned her eyes and  
  
it caught onto the sacred tree, one that had been around for over five hundred years. Kagome  
  
always remembered feeling strength radiating from such a noble tree. It was her place to stay  
  
whenever she felt unhappy or sad. She walked up to it and fondly touched the old tree. She  
  
heard movement behind her and she whirled around to see......Sesshoumaru? His body stood  
  
right in front of the sunrise so that it's glow radiated from his body, creating an almost angelic  
  
look. She was still silent from surprise and he was silent from unknowing. She broke the  
  
silence first in a wavering voice.  
  
"Why are you here?" she whispered.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." he said in an equally quiet voice.  
  
He moved closer so that the sun's rays no longer glowed around his body.  
  
"I thought I would know if I came to you."  
  
"How can I know the reason to why you are here?"  
  
He paused for so long that Kagome turned back to her tree. She touched it gently, trying to  
  
draw from it's strength.  
  
"I think.... I came here to apologize."  
  
"You think? Or have you come to show more disdain towards me?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome's hand curled into a light fist, she could hear the sincerety in his words.  
  
"I thought I told you we would never see each other again. I do not think you merely came all  
  
the way to Mito just to apologize. What is the real reason behind your unexpected visit?"  
  
He paused again.  
  
"Why do you keep on pausing? Do you have to think very hard to answer back to a servant?"  
  
Her voice edged towards a sad anger.  
  
"No, it's just that....I don't know what to say."  
  
"Why are you here? Just tell me."  
  
Her voice sounded tired and strained and Sesshoumaru wondered if coming here was a good  
  
idea. But something inside urged him on.  
  
"Before....before my father died, he made me promise two things. One of them was to find a  
  
fiancee who is my equal. Only in the last few hours have I really questioned the meaning  
  
behind his words."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Are you my equal?"  
  
His question surprised her.  
  
"Are you my equal?" he asked again.  
  
"What if I said no?"  
  
"Then, my journey here was for nothing."  
  
"And if it was yes?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She turned around and walked towards him till they were only inches apart. She turned her  
  
head up to look at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were uncertain and a fear coursed  
  
through them. She had never seen him so unsure of himself. She stared at him for a few  
  
seconds, trying to think of an answer. She finally found one.  
  
"I was always your equal."  
  
A hesitant hand rose to her cheek and it was the same scene from the dance. This time  
  
nothing stopped them.  
  
*one more chapter and then.....the end!!! Keep reviewing!!!!! 


	29. A New Day

A New Day  
  
Sunrise had already left, rising higher to greet a new day. A blending rainbow of yellow,  
  
orange, and purple still remained in the sky. White clouds on the distant horizon set off this  
  
morning picture. Of course, two certain people were completely unaware of nature's  
  
spectacular beauty. Their interest were more to each other, despite everything that had  
  
happened in the past. Kagome looked up at him, trying to see his expression. His kiss had left  
  
her weak in the knees and yet, a touch wondering.  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
She touched his lip with a finger.  
  
"Yes." he said, kissing the finger on his lips.  
  
That was all she needed but there were still a plethora of questions on her mind.  
  
"So what now? I'll be going to Tokyo University after visiting the shrine...and...."  
  
"I'm going to Tokyo University too."  
  
Her eyes brightened, the azure blue instantly changing into a lighter tone.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome looked almost shyly down at her feet.  
  
"So what now? What's going to happen to us?"  
  
His hand went into his pocket and pulled out something that glittered from the sun's rays. It  
  
was her mother's necklace. Though previously broken from Kikyo, it was now fixed and  
  
shining from the sun's light.  
  
"How...when-"  
  
"When you left, this caught my eye. I don't know why but I took it to my jeweler and had him  
  
fix it."  
  
Kagome's hand reached upon it's own accord and took the necklace back. She just stared at it  
  
for a few seconds, something moist making her eyes shine bright.  
  
"How can I thank you? This...this means so much to me. I thought I had lost it  
  
before...but....thank you."  
  
Those last two words held so much warmth and love that it made Sesshoumaru almost swell  
  
with happiness at such a simple act. She quickly clasped it around her neck and touched it  
  
lovingly. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.  
  
"I am unaccustomed to expressing love", he said slowly. " And I don't know what will happen  
  
now or in the future, but will you be in it?"  
  
Kagome gave a smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sango,  
  
Thank you for replying back to my letter! But there are a lot of questions I must ask.  
  
How is the case against my aunt going? I know your father is the best lawyer in the city, but  
  
will he really be able to win? My aunt is far likely to fight in court for ages rather than give up  
  
money to me. In other circumstances I would never consider of sueing my aunt, but I have  
  
no funds for college. Sesshoumaru keeps telling me he would pay, but I want to pave my own  
  
way into this world. And how are you and Miroku doing? I hear that Europe is a very  
  
beautiful country to visit! And the education there is impeccable as well. I wish you a lot of  
  
luck in keeping Miroku in check, I hear the women there are quite pretty. Summer is almost  
  
over and fall is already beginning to show in Tokyo. I try to take as many walks as possible  
  
before schools starts. And of course, Sesshoumaru is always with me. He and I have a few  
  
classes together and might even share an apartment. Inuyasha has decided to study in the  
  
United States. I think he would have preferred to stay in Japan but left because of me. He  
  
always had it in mind that we would be together in the end. But like I said before to him, my  
  
trust is not easy to gain if you break it. I wish we could have still remained friends, though  
  
Sesshoumaru doesn't think so. He still calls his little brother an idiot, though more  
  
affectionatly now. And I visited Souta for the first time in a year! He is living well with our  
  
uncle and is being treated like part of the family. I stayed two weeks with him and it was a  
  
great reunion. I think the funniest part about our visit was that Sesshoumaru actually came  
  
along. Souta thought he was a girl at first! Well, to wrap this letter up, I might have some big  
  
news in the future. A hint, it includes the word engagement. Of course, nothing permanent.  
  
Just something to think about after college. Till then, write back soon!  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Kagome-chan,  
  
I received word from my father that the case was very successful. I think it was  
  
because dad was so ambitious to bring your aunt down. Surprisingly, your aunt didn't give  
  
much a fight. I think the fact that Kikyo didn't graduate from high school and that her social  
  
status went down drastically was a small factor. After you left, some well placed rumours  
  
went around about your aunt. And when word got out about how she treated you...let's just  
  
say she isn't very welcome these days. Alright, I admit it, I had my mom spread the rumours.  
  
But it was great seeing so many people giving her the cold shoulder. Apparently, she isn't as  
  
popular as she appears to be. Anyways, my dad won a little over a hundred thousand dollars  
  
for you! Isn't it great! You have plenty for college, your apartment, tons of clothes, and so  
  
forth. Dad was actually pushing for a hundred and fifty thousand, but the judge said a  
  
hundred thousand. And yes, Europe was wonderful. And I didn't have that much of a hard  
  
time keeping Miroku in check. He hates cold weather and ended up trying to keep warm the  
  
whole time. We will both be coming back to Japan before school starts. Our next stop is the  
  
United States and we hope to be able to meet Inuyasha. The "idiot" isn't replying to our  
  
letters. He probably threw them away. But Miroku wants to hunt him down and surprise him.  
  
I wasn't very surprised by you and Sesshoumaru getting together. For some reason, I had a  
  
feeling that you would end up with one of the brothers (not Inuyasha of course). Well, I must  
  
go, I'm visiting some more ancient castles. They are so cold and drafty! And the architecture  
  
is so strange! I think I prefer Japanese palaces to English castles. Ja ne!  
  
Sango Taijiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome grinned at the letter in her hand and tucked it into her pocket. Sesshoumaru grasped  
  
Kagome's hand into his and started to pull her towards the park.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Nothing much, they'll be coming back to Japan soon. After visiting Inuyasha in the United  
  
States."  
  
"That baka?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Fine fine, that idiot?"  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and looked up to the heavens for help. Sesshoumaru gave a  
  
smile and tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
~HUGE sigh....I dunno about this last chapter. I hope it's ok because I really struggled to tell what happened to them in the end. And yes, I know Kikyo and her mom didn't get anything bloody or poison either. One thing I stress on fanfics is that you should always try to keep the character in place. Kagome dislikes her relatives for what she has done but she isn't a vindictive person. In the anime she is a very forgiving person (short of serial murderers slaughtering people) and will still remain so even if the person hates her back. Well, this story is now done and I can breath a sigh of relief. Now...off to the rest of my stories!!!!! And of course...push that button down there that says review on it, there ya go! Now write a looong detailed review of what you thought of Remember Me in the Stars. I'm crossing my fingers for very little negative feedback! 


End file.
